


Sentiment, Thou Are A Heartless Bitch!

by Kakasakufangirl



Series: Adoption: A Series of Collections [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Mycroft, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidlock, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Parentlock, Protective Greg, Protective John, Protective Mycroft, Protective Sherlock, Protectiveness, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and Mycroft decides to spend it with his family. He asks his brother to come along for his mother's sake.</p><p>Sherlock brings John with him along with his ten year old son. As he tries to contact his brother he gets struck in traffic. Something is terrorising a town not far from the Holmes estate, Mycroft would know that if he just would pick up his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yea! This is my first zombie fix you guys. I love zombies, this story is gonna have action, fear, gore, flesh eating zombies and death!
> 
> Okay I'm not really excited about the death part. It's sad really but it does have a happy ending, hopefully. I don't know I can't make up my mind.
> 
> This is an Alternative Universe. I don't own the songs.
> 
> Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift
> 
> Rude - Magic

_Listen Sherlock, I'm_ _heading to the Holmes_  e _state. Mummy and Father are having their annual Christmas Dinner. I want you to come, Mummy misses you and Father wants to know how you've been fairing._

_I am bringing Gregory and Astride with me, I suggest you ask Doctor Watson to accompany you to keep you interested. Don't get jealous about Astride, she's only there to distract Mummy so Gregory and I can sneak off. Just so you know, Mummy and Father will most likely baby her since they've never had a girl before._

_I can't keep lying to them, they aren't stupid. They will find out that you don't want to see them. Please come down here for Mummy's sake okay. If you do I will...I will owe you a favor._

_Choose well little brother, be safe and I love you. - MH_

A voice growled at the text message. Sherlock hated the thought of spending Christmas as a family when he could be solving cases instead but Mycroft did say he was taking Lestrade with him. Even the little shit that had clung to his brother was going. The detective wouldn't be jealous if the girl had Mummy and Father wrapped around her finger. He wasn't jealous, not even a little bit.

 Sherlock thought about the proposition. Don't get him wrong he loved them to death but Mummy like to baby him too much and Father was worse than she.

  The thought of his blogger seeing him like that disturbed him to no end but John was John, he wouldn't laugh. He'd just smile that someone had been the cause of him acting like a spoiled prat.

  At least that's what he thinks John would think. He weighed the pro's and con's of going. It was nothing really, Mummy would stop worrying, Mycroft would get off his back and would be pleased, so would John.

  John. His John, alone with him at the estate with no Mary around. Things could get freaky. Oh God stop thinking like that, he really had to stop listening to Irene Adler, besides there was a virus going around London and he didn't need his blogger to get sick.

  It wasn't a bad proportion, he could even see himself asking John to bring his son, Hamish. The boy was a splitting image of his father. The young Holmes just smiled at the thought then scowled. Uh sentiment, it gets him sometimes.

  He decided to go. "Mrs. Hudson!" He ran down the stairs and right into the land lady. "Can you watch the flat for me while I'm gone? Please." He had even bothered to say please.

  She smiled. "Yes deary but remember I'm not your housekeep." He nodded. The old woman watched as he went up the stairs. "You going somewhere?"

  He packed all the necessary things he would need to take with him like his violin, some clothes and a couple of accessories. "Oh yes, to a family get together." Sherlock stated dully.

  "Is John coming with you? Oh you two back together wouldn't that be fantastic! Oh my boy's back together." The young detective just smiled. 'She still thought they were a couple.' He chuckled at the thought.

  "I don't know yet Mrs. Hudson but I will find out. Wish me luck." He hugged her and grabbed his bags.

  It was easy to wave down a cabbie. He put he stuff away and gave the drivers directions to the Watson house hold. When they arrived he asked the driver to wait for him, he seemed a little nervous but waited.

  As the detective walked up to the gate he saw a familiar head full of blonde hair. The boy dived head first into Sherlock's chest. "Sherlock!" The boy seemed so excited to see him. "I'm so glad your here. Mum's at work but Daddy is inside the house!" He said so quickly that Sherlock barley had time to speak.

  The hyperactive boy pulled him inside the house. "Daddy look who's here! It's Sherlock Holmes!" He heard the fimilar voice of his blogger. "What on earth are you going on about Hamish..." John looked up into his best friends eyes.

  "Oh, hey Sherlock, what are you doing here?" The ex-army doctor asked. Sherlock blushed but shook his head clearing all the thoughts out of his head.

  "I'm here to ask you if you would like to accompany me to my parents annual Christmas Dinner. Mary and Hamish are welcome to come if you want." When he said this Hamish's eyes went wide.

  "Really!" He turned to John. "Oh please Daddy can we go. If we go we'll have Christmas Dinner with Sherlock Holmes!" He jumped up and down impatiently.

  John couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sorry Hamish but we promised Grandpa and Grandma we'd see them this Christmas." What ever the child was expecting it wasn't that. "I'm sorry Sherlock." The doctor smiled sadly.

  What happened next you wouldn't have guessed. "But you don't even like them!" The boy shouted. John just sighed at his son.

  "I call Mum and see if it's okay with her." The miniature John ran to the closest phone and dialled some numbers before John could stop him.

  "Hello Mummy, can me and Dad go with Sherlock to his Christmas Dinner party." The boy waited patiently for his mothers answer. "But Mum their so boring and being with Sherlock is so cool,..." He whined. "...fine, here she wants to talk to you." He said as he handed the phone to his father.

  "Yes, hello dear..." Hamish began to pout cutely in a corner. Sherlock watched as John did an old trick his Father use to do when he was younger, bribe him. "So what your saying is we can go as long as Hamish's room is cleaned." The doctor said loud enough so his son could hear. The boy just jumped around excitedly and ran up the stairs to clean his room.

  Toys being gather from the floor could be heard. The pitter patter of little feet could be heard going from one side of the room to the other. "Oh yeah he fell for it. Yeah he's upstairs cleaning it up right now..." The blogger said fondly, "...so what time do you want me to come pick you up. What...what do you mean your not going?" John turned his back on the young detective which hurt a little.

  "Well then we're not going. Mary it's not... Fine! Fine I love you too." He said tiredly. "Of course I do! Of course I will, yeah bye." His voice softened as he looked towards Sherlock. "I guess we're going with you then."

 Sherlock nodded slowly. Before any of them could say anything Hamish came running down the stairs. "I'm finished Dad, I even started to pack." He stated hurriedly.

  John looked from him to Sherlock and smirked. "Oh really," he walked towards his son, "...Sherlock I may be needing your assistance on this please." Hamish's eyes widened.

  "Oh course Doctor Watson. Lead the way." The younger Holmes said as he followed the two up the stairs to what looked like the boy's room. It was cleaned really good; there was no toys on the ground or clothes. Just the suitcase on the bed. The doctor smiled and patted his son's head. Sherlock watched as the boy's eyes kept darting to the closet and then his Father.

  The detective waved the doctor down and pointed to the closet. He walked over to it and reached for the knob. "Uh I wouldn't do that if I were you Dad." He said nervously.

  He eyed the boy skeptically as he opened the door. A whole bunch of junk fell out of the closet. Clothes, toys and the house cat. John sighed as he watched the detective walked over to pick the poor animal up. "Really Hamish, the cat?"

oOoOoOoOooO

  It was late in the afternoon and they were still driving. Greg sighed tiredly. He hoped they would get there soon. "How much longer My." The eldest Holmes growled at him.

  The DI couldn't help but laugh. "Really My, are you still upset that I asked you to ask your brother to come over." The British Government just scoffed as if it was the end of the world.

  "You threatened to take sex out of the equation if I didn't. That's not fair." He pouted. The older man sighed, why did he always get stuck with the babies.

  "Well just be happy that's the only thing I took out of the equation. I'm glad you did it for me though. I love you for that."  He turned towards the iceman for a second. A blush was spreading across his face. Greg smiled knowing he was one of many who could do that to him.

  "You know I don't do sentiment, Gregory." He said bitterly as he touched his face. The color went away as soon as it came. He knew he meant well but it still hurt to know he couldn't say 'I love you' back. But all good things cone to these who wait. He turned and smirked at him.

  "Can I at least get a kiss Mr. No Emotion?" He smiled back him. They leaned close to each other and kissed.

  "Eww, gross gets a room you two. Oh gross, don't add tounge." A girls voice said from the back seat.

  The DI just sighed as they pulled away. "Well look at this, if it isn't the girl version of your brother. How are you doing you demon?"

  "Well I was having a peaceful dream until I woke up and saw your tounge down Mycroft's throat. I asked you to stop but I think you couldn't hear me because you still had your tounge in you lover's mouth. I think it's time we start to recommend you for that hearing aid that was on TV the other day." Astride said quite cocky.

  I'm gonna kill her.' Greg thought. "You know I was being sarcastic." She giggled at him and laid back down. Greg stared at her though the rear view mirror.

  'She's safe with us. Far away from her parents, not underwater. She's alive and well.' He repeated over and and over in his head. He sighed.

  " Gregory she's okay, she's not going anywhere. Her parents are faraway for her. I made sure they were under lock and key. We got her, there's nothing more you could've done for her." Mycroft's soft voice woke him up out of his thoughts.

  "Yeah, I know My. Thank you Mr. I don't do sentiment." He frowned at the policeman and turned his attention back on the road.

  He didn't like the silence so he turned on the radio.

   _There has been a viral breakout in London that has been causing  death's all over. The body count is 145 dead, 83 missing and 32 unidentified. This virus is highly contagious and can be spread by fluids in the infected body. The way to tell someone is infected is by their skin color, attitude can change and their memory is affected._

_To stay safe keep contact with personal to a minimum. Stay inside your homes and away from others and do not try to reach out to any family members. Stay away from windows and easily accessible doors; keep them boarded up. If you do come in ccontact with someone infected, kill them immediately and do not hesitate. They are no longer themselves as their brainwaves are damaged and the only thing left for them to do is to turn into a animalistic nature._

_They will have uncontrollable urge for human flesh and most likely turn into cannibals. Be safe and stay away from outdoors. Some are fast others are slow, the only way to take them out is dismembering the head or blunt force trauma to the brain. The most easy way to get infected in for the infected to..._

Greg turned it off. He really ddidn't want to hear about the virus right now when John and Sherlock were still in London. It doesn't take long for someone to get to the Holmes estate but that doesn't mean he won't worry. So many people he knew where still back in London.

  "Gregory look out!" Mycroft shouted. Greg had just enough time to swerve out of the way of a deer hoping across the road. He slammed on the breaks to make the car stop.

  All youcould hear was the sound of their breathing. Astride popped up from the back. "What the hell is wrong with you?" The DI just looked back at her innocently. "There was a deer..."

  She smiled eventhough she didn't want to. They both started laughing, even the iceman joined in. A animalistic roar stopped their laughter. It made the noise again this time it came from the woods.

  Greg reached for the handle of car door but Astride stopped him and mouth a 'no.' He just smiled at her and Mycroft's worried looks. As he opened it a little something slammed into the left side of the car making them all jump. The girl crawled to the other side of the car covering her mouth from screaming.

  A deer jumped onto the car and ran away. "Oh God...it's just a deer you guys." Mycroft said put a hand over his heart. Another roar came from the direction the deer did. "Then what the hell is that?" The teen said. Mycroft gave her a look. "Sorry."

  "Idon't know what it is but I'm not staying here to find out. Put on your seatbelt please." They didn't have to be told twice as they put them on and Greg drove off.

oOoOoOoOooO

  When they finally got there after the chilling experience, the Holmes were already waiting for them.

  As they got out a woman came to hug Mycroft. "Oh Mikey your back and you brought company. Where's you brother? Is he coming I hope he does, I haven't seen or heard from him in a long time? Oh the two of you back together; Mikey and Sherly!" What could be his mother, she screamed as a taxi pulled up.

  The younger Holmes stepped out along with his blogger and little Hamish. "Sherly dear you're home." His mother ran down the steps and hugged him deeply.

  He cringed from the contact but hugged her back. Greg and Astride couldn't help but laugh at the Holmes brother's hatred for contact, especially when it involved their mother. The British Government just gave them a knowing glare.

  "Well Mikey, Sherly introduce us to your friends here." His mother said smiling brightly. Their father called out to the rest of their family members.

 The Holmes brothers shared a look. Mycroft cleared his throat deciding to go first. "Um, hello everyone. This is my," he hesitated on the word boyfriend, "...my boyfriend Greg." That seemed to shock some of his family including his father but his mother just smiled brightly at him.

  "This is our annoying company, Astride. Greg convinced me to bring her along with us." He said ruefully. He looked back at the two who were making faces at each other.

  "Greg, Astride," the iceman said clearing his throat, "this is my mother..." She cut him off.

  "Just call me Mummy or Mrs. H. It's nice that my boy finally met someone he approved of." She smiled and then her face turned worried. "There is something I have to ask... Did my Mikey ever kidnap you or, or harm in anyway that you might be here against your will? Because if you are you can tell me..." Mycroft blushed and Sherlock snorted.

  "Mummy no!" The British Government shouted. "What I'm just asking dear?" Greg laughed.

  "Well there was that one time..." Greg began but one quick look at Mycroft and he knew he'd be in trouble if he finished that sentence. Greg wasn't the only one who could swear off sex.

  They all sat in an uncomfortable silence. "Well Sherly dear, how about you introduce your boyfriend to us."

  John just sighed. "Um, Mummy John's my boyfriend. He has a wife and a son. Hamish and Mary." She giggled.

  "Then why on earth isn't he with her. Oh he hasn't come out yet..." She asked sweetly. "It's quite alright dear. You'll get no disrespect from here."

 Sherlock groaned. "Mummy he's really not gay!" She waved her hand at him and pinched John on the cheeks. "Alright you six run along. Dinner is almost done."

  They all headed for the entrance to the Holmes estate when her voice stopped them. "Oh and if you have time for a quickie you have better do it fast and don't forget to wash your hands afterwards."

 Astride said what was on everone's minds. "Oh that is disgusting." As they headed up to there room.

  "Um, Mikey you and Gregory can share a room and Astride you can be next-door. Sherly since you and your 'friend' aren't together you'll be across the hall, Hamish and Astride can share a room." Mrs. Holmes instructed to them.

  "That means if they do it we'll be the one's to hear it." Astride said to Hamish. He shivered as they went into the room.

oOoOoOoOooO

  After dinner everyone gathered outside on the patio. "Well it's a Holmes tradition, Sherlock. We do this every year." The younger brother groaned as he watched more of his family gather around. He really hated family get togethers as much as he hated how stupid Anderson was.

  He watched how happy everone was sit next to someone they loved. His brother was happy just watching as Lestrade and Astride arm wrestled each other. The girl had pined the DI's arm down as she cheered. He obviously let her win as he smiled at how happy she was. Lestrade still blamed himself for her accident. Sentiment boring! Mycroft should've settled for someone more interesting to be with, not some over bearing protective boyfriend who still blames himself over something that happened two months ago.

  So her parents weren't right in the head. They kidnapped their own daughter; tortured her for three days and got caught because she exscaped. It may be that the detective was a little insensitive but she was alright. No physical pain just her mental stability was destroyed. Every once in a while he'll see it, the part of her that is scared and lonely. Afraid that her parents are still there watching her every move, waiting for her to be alone long enough so they can strike.

  The feeling doesn't last for long because as soon as she starts seeing them, his brother will pull her into his lap and whispered her back into reality. He does it when Lestrade isn't looking so the policeman won't feel guilty about the whole thing. There was nothing they could do but wait for Astride to recover. Of course he didn't like how easy she could bribe his brother and how easy she could trick him into doing what she wanted. She was a miniature Irene Adler but you know, nicer.

  He didn't like all those things about her but she was still a kid. A kid who his brother's lover loved her to no amount. She wasn't bad but she reminded him of himself, wanting to be accepted by Mycroft even if she knew he only did it for Lestrade sake. In Sherlock's case his brother only did it for his mother sake.

  A sad feeling over came him and he growled. Sentiment, oh how tho are a heartless bitch. John came and sat by him and smiled. "Their getting ready to sing karaoke. Wanna join?" The detective just rolled his eyes.

  John blushed as he looked into his cup of hot chocolate. "Maybe you can sit by me and Hamish?" He looked up at Sherlock expectantly.  Sherlock turned his attention to his blogger and smiled.

  "I'd love that John." His baritone voice sent a chill running into the ex-army doctor. They walked over to where Hamish was sitting. He had his head in Astride's lap as she played in his hair.

  "Alright w-who wa..nts to dance t-t-the next song-g..." One of the Holmes drunk Uncle's asked almost falling over.

  "Clearly not you brother. Sit down before you cause a series of accidents." Mr. Holmes said sternly. If you were a Holmes you would have see the way Astride stiffened up at the word 'accidents'.

  "Okay who wants to go next?" Mrs. Holmes asked trying to keep a good flowing envirment. Greg raised his hand. "Oh good that you raised your hand. The rest of these boys are afraid." Greg's hand immediately went down.

  "No I thought you asked who wants more hot chocolate!" He said quickly. Astride stood up and cheered him on.

  "Oh Mummy Holmes you just have to here his vioce, he has the voice of an angel. Go on Greg sing to Mycroft about how much you love him." She said. The DI continued to shake his head as Astride and Mrs. Holmes pulled him up towards the karaoke machine.

  He sighed as everyone looked at him expectantly. "Go Greg! Sing baby, sing!" The teen screamed. He just glared at her and picked a random song.

  As soft as the beat he blushed recognising the song. He nervously glanced at Mycroft and began singing.

_Saturday morning jumped out of  bed and put on my best suit._

_Got in my car and race like a jet, all the way to you._

_Knocked on your door with heart in my hand, to ask you a question._

_Cause I know that your an old fashion man. Yeah yeah._

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life, say yes say yes. Cause I need to know._

_You say I'll never get your blessing to the day I die._

_Tough luck my friend but the answer is no._

_Why ya gotta be so rude? Don't cha know I'm human too? Why ya gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway._

_Marry that girl, marry her anyway!_

_Marry that girl, no matter what cha say!_

_Mary that girl._

_And we'll be a family, why ya gotta be so...Rude!_

_I had to do this, you leave me no choice. Can't live without her._

_Love me or hate me, we will be boys. Standing at that alter._

_Or we will run away, to another galaxy, you know._

_You know she's in love with me, she will go everywhere I go._

_Can I have your daugther for the rest of my life, say yes say yes. Cause I need to know._

_You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die._

_Tough luck my friend cause the answer still no._

_Why ya gotta be so rude? Don't cha know I'm human too?_

_Why ya gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway._

_Marry that girl! Marry her anyway!_

_Marry that girl! No matter what cha say!_

_Marry that girl! And we'll be a family, why ya gotta be so...Rude!_

  It was horrible singing but everybody was laughing and some even sung along with him. Sherlock didn't get it. 'Why were they cheering him on, his voice sounded terrible.' It was the one of the things he didn't understand.

  The eldest Holmes brother was blushing and laughing at his boyfriends attempt to subdue their father, who just rolled his eyes.

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life, say yes say yes?_

_Cause I need to know, you say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die._

_Tough luck my friend, but no still means no!_

_Why ya gotta be so rude? Don't cha know I'm human to? Why ya gotta be so rude, I'm gonna marry her anyway?_

_Marry that girl! Marry her anyway!_

_Marry that girl! No matter what cha say!_

_Marry that girl! And we'll be a family, why ya gotta be so...Rude!_

_Why ya gotta be so...Rude?_

_Why ya gotta be so...Rude?_

_Why ya gotta be so...Rude?_

 They cheered him on and Sherlock watched in horror as his brother went to give the DI a kiss. Astride groaned. "Eww, get a room!" They laughed.

  Greg sighed. "If iI had a penny for every time you've said that..." She finished for him. "You'd be rich. You'd be surprised about how many times I've seen him with his tounge down your son's throat."

  Mrs. Holmes, have had to much to drink turned to her. "Really! Which one?" The teen didn't know what to do then. "Um, y-your oldest," the old woman gave her a blank look, "...Mycroft!"

  She practically jumped at the sound of his name. "Oh Mikey, you here and you've brought guest! Where's your brother? Is he coming, oh I hope he does, I haven't seen or heard from him in a while?" She said repeating the same thing she did earlier.

  "Okay, I think you've had enough..." Mr. Holmes said as he tried to take away her drink. She pushed him away gentaly. "Someone eles go ahead and and sing a song."

  It was silent. Nobody wanted to step up. Sherlock was confused by his mothers insest of someone to sing. Why, nobody here could sing. "Sing me a lullaby, please Daddy."

 Hamish who eyes had been slowly going down since he ate. John gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry Hamish, I don't know any." The little boy sighed tiredly.

  "I-I know one..." Astride said. Her voice was soft when she said it. Lost, as if she wasn't here right now. Hamish looked up at her with pleading eyes for a lullaby and she gave him one.

_I rember tears streaming down your face when I say I'll never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remeber you said "Don't leave me here alone."_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everythings on fire._

_The war outside outdoor keeps raging on, hold on to this lullaby._

_Even when the musics gone. Gone._

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

_Ooo ooo, ooo ooo._

_Aha aha, aha aha._

_Ooo ooo, ooo ooo_

_Aha aha, aha aha._

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright._

_Come mornging light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

_Ooo, oohoo_

_Ooo, oohoo_

_Ooo, oohoo_

_Ooo, oohoo_

_Ooo, oohoo_

_Ooo, oohoo_

_Ooo, oohoo_

_Ooo, oohoo_

 She could sing, the little shit could sing. She did a pretty good job to because Hamish went to sleep. Mycroft gave her a worried look. She wasn't responding to Greg's touch. The iceman bent down to look at her. She was look straight at the fire, clearly somewhere else and that was not good.

  He lend forward to whisper in his ear. "Your still in that bubble, it's time to come out." Her eyes flashed quickly as if something was in it.

  Astride looked down in her lap at the sleeping boy who John got up to collect. "Works every time." She said stretching.

  Mycroft gave her a look as he pointed to his family. "Yeah a little too well." Sherlock was currently residing in the DI's lap sleeping. A couple of others were a sleep as well, Mummy Holmes never looked so happy.

  Greg didn't seemed to mind that the most annoying detective was currently snozing away the night on his lap. He quite injoyed it actually,  it was one of the few times he see Sherlock this vulnerable. He looked so innocent even though he was anything but.

  The policeman ran his hands through the man unruly hair making him snuggle into him more. Greg just smiled and then Mycroft had to ruin it.

  "Mycroft what are you doing?" The amount of unsureness was evident in his voice as the British Government pulled out his phone.

  "Oh no Mikey, don't do this." His mother asked. As soon as the elder Holmes snapped a picture, I shit you not. Sherlock popped up and looked around only to hear the sound of a phone camera going off.

  His eyes widened as he leaped from his seat next to Lestrade and chased after his brother. "Your dead, Mycroft!" Sherlock shouted. All that followed them where a series of:

"Boys!" From their mother.

"Listen to your mother before I come out there!" From their father.

"Sherlock stop!" From John.

"Oh great, now it's gonna be argument." From Greg.

"Go My! Run!" From Astride who really wasn't helping at all. What they got back in return was even worst:

  "Ouch! What the hell Sherlock did you hit me with a rock?" Mycroft yelled.

  "You started it! I want those pictures deleted, now!" His younger brother yelled.

  "No, I'm telling Mummy that you hit me with a rock!" He retorted at his brother.

  "Did not!" Sherlock yelled back sounding like a five year old. Mycroft was no better. "Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

  "Mummy!" Mycroff yelled crossing his arms over his chest. Sherlock did the same only he pouted.

  Their mother tired of their arguing stopped them. "Boys!" It was all it took for them to come running around the corner. Sherlock looked like his usually wild self while the iceman on the other hand looked like he'd been attacked by a savage beast, he had, his brother.

  "Let's go in My," Greg said rolling his eyes at the eldest Holmes who just smiled at him challenging. His mother gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then moved to the youngest Holmes to do the same. "My boys finally back together." She said as she kissed his cheek.

  He smiled. "Oh Mummy we've never been apart." He said as he followed her into the house.

oOoOoOoOoOo

  John slowly tucked his son into bed. The lad was out like a light making him smile. A knock on the door startled him.

  He turned quickly to see Sherlock standing there. "Hello Sherlock..." The taller man walked in and sat on what was supposed to be Astride's bed but the girl never showed up.

  "He is amazing John, you and Mary raised him well." Something in the man's tone didn't add up but John paid no mind to it.

  "Yeah I guess we did and you know he wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." The army doctor walked and sat next to his best friend. John's hand went to Sherlock's knee. The detective eyed him critically.

  When John turned to face him he smiled, that smile that Sherlock loved so much. He missed John dearly, but he was with Mary. It would be so easy to take John and Hamish away from Mary, she wasn't here and John was. He was here with him watching his son sleep so peacefully.

  So Sherlock couldn't help but lean in and capture John's lips. It was so demanding, so hot, so them. It was only them at that moment. "Stop...Sherlock! Stop..." John's voice pleaded with him.

  Sherlock pulled away clearly hurt by it but his blogger did something unexpected. He pulled Sherlock closer and kissed him back. So he did want it as much as Sherlock did. "No... Stop. This i-isn't right...Sherlock!" The soldier said.

  Sherlock pulled his hands back as the soldier continued to as him to stop. "Stop, just stop..." John pulled him closer as he begged him to stop. Sherlock still hand his hands raised above his head, still not touching the man.

  "John, I'm not touching you..." The shorter of the two pulled away. His eyes roamed Sherlock's as if searching for an answer. Then he got up and left.

  Sherlock sighed. "Sherlock," he jumped at the sound of Hamish's voice, the boy was wide awake and staring at him, "...do you love my Daddy?" The younger Holmes sighed and nodded slowly. No point in lying now. The boy had already seen his father make out with his best friend.

  "Are you gonna marry him?" Sherlock blushed at the answer and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry buddy but he's already married to your Mum."

  At this the boy sat up and gave him a confused look. "No he's not. Him and Mummy got a divorce." Hamish's innocent eyes watched as the detective smiled so wildly. "If they don't get back together, can you become my new Daddy and make everything better. My Daddy would be very happy to be with you."

  He yawned curling up into a ball. "I think you'd make a great Daddy." His eyes closed and he fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOo

  Greg laid down on the bed as he watched Mycroft take off his shirt and pull out his night clothes. Slowly he gave his lover a strip tease, enjoying the show a lot. Suddenly the door slammed open and Astride barged in.

  She was clearly upset about something. Mycroft didn't even have time to put on his shirt before she threw her arms around him and cried. The elder Holmes hesitated before he wrapped his arm around her.

  Greg sat up but Mycroft held up a hand to him. "What's the matter?" She was hysterical, not knowing what she was saying, just repeating something over and over.

  "Ash are you okay?" Greg asked cautiously. She pushed Mycroft away and stood in front of the bed, yelling at him. "Of course I'm not okay! Why would I be okay when I can't make them go away? They won't go away," she cradled her head in her hands, "...why won't they go away. What's wrong with me, Greg?"

  The DI couldn't take anymore so he pulled her close to him. His hand ran through her hair as he whispered sweet nothings to her.

  Mycroft pulled on the rest of his night clothes and climbed into the bed with them. He placed his hands on her back, running it up and down it as gental as he could. Her cries became less frequent and turned into quite sobs.

  "What is troubling you child?" Mycroft asked his face cleared of any emotion.

  Astride sat up and wiped her eyes. She took one look at the elder Holmes and knew he would never understand. He already had a hard time admitting how he felt about Lestrade, and those were feelings she hardly knew about. The girl knew if she told Lestrade he'd panic, so she did the best thing she could for them and lie.

  "It was just a bad dream that's all. I just freaked before I thought about it okay. Silly me." She gave them both halfhearted smiles and tried to exscpe from their prying eyes. The lovers gave each other a knowing look. "Hold on a second." Greg's hand stopped her from leaving.

  "You... The girl who never shuts up about herself and the people around her. Who almost always has a comment to say about our relationship. The girl who would talk God to death trying to have the last word... You don't wanna talk!" Greg chuckled at her palpable expression.

  She frowned and he started laughing. "That's not funny!" He pulled her back on the bed as she tried to turn away from him.

  "Oh no it's very funny! You not wanting to talk is like Sherlock not wanting to tell Anderson off for being stupid. There is something very wrong with you, now what is it?" His voice changed from playful to commanding office in a matter of seconds.

  Her face turned away from him. The DI was about to press more but Mycroft stopped him. "Do you want to talk about this now?"

  Slowly Astride shook her head. "Then let's put a pin in it. We'll talk about it when you're ready."

  Her sigh made Greg wanna talk about it more but he didn't and pulled her close to him. Mycroft whined, obviously he looked forward to sex tonight but he wasn't getting it with his lover in mother mode and their 'child' in the bed.

  "Am I interrupting something here." The girl asked uncertainly.

  "Yes!" Mycroft stated bluntly. He received a smack to the back of his head. "No your not sweetheart. Right My." Greg fixed a stern eye on the man who cradled his head in his head.

  "Yes right!" The elder Holmes shouted begrudgingly. He turned over on the bed and faced the window.

  The DI smiled as Astride climbed over his side. "Aww, I'm sorry My..." She engulfed him into a hug. "Maybe a hug will make you feel better."

  'Maybe if you went to your own bed instead of, oh how would Sherlock say it, 'Cock blocking me!' He thought angrily. He rolled back and pulled her on the other side and kissed her cheek. Her giggles filled the room.

  Greg smiled at his attempt to make her laugh. It worked as he watched him hold her down and plant kisses all over her face. He was use to the same treatment but in a hole different manner. She was laughing and giggling like there was no tomorrow, making it harder for him to ever be mad at Mycroft.

  Mycroft he was a great guy but he could take his time on things. Greg really wish he would get the clue that he wanted to adopt her. Keep her for themselves, safe and sound. She was sweet and reminded him of Sherlock sometimes when she was always trying to prove she was  right but she like doing less extreme things and wanted to show Greg and Mycroft that she was worth their attention.

  Currently she's in a orphanage, well she will be after they bring her back. They think she's getting counciling at a high top facility in Germany. He doesn't want for her to find that out, he promised her he'd convince Mycroft to adopt her. The British Government just is scared to have something of value being taken away from him.

  He once told Greg that he couldn't love people because they were easy to break and take away. He already had trouble saying 'I love you' to him and Astride strived for attention.

  "Stop My that's gross! I don't know where your mouth's been." Her shouting brought Greg back out of his thoughts. The elder Holmes gave her a smirk. He got up off of her and pushed Greg down on the bed.

  Greg couldn't help but giggle a little. "What are you doing now, My?" She asked. He planted a kissed him on top of the DI's lips.

  "Well right now, I'm gonna defile your 'father' and wish you would disappear for a while." He said smirking. She made a face and hit Mycroft with a pillow. "Gross! Get a room!"

  Greg laughed and smiled at his lover as he yell. "We're in it!" He smiled sweetly before he gental pushed him off of him. The eldest Holmes just huffed and laid on his back. Greg laid on his side and wrapped an arm around his chest.

  Astride did the same except her arm laid on his shoulder. Slowly she closed her eyes and rest her head on his shoulder. "Astride... Closed mouths never speak."

  Mycroft's words rang in her head as she drifted off to sleep. Mycroft watched as Greg's hand wipe a stranded hair out of her face. "She's so beautiful, My." He said.

  "Why don't you want to adopt her. She's amazing and smart, maybe not up to your standards but to me she's wonderful." The DI got a twinkle in his eye he always got when he spoke about her.

  The elder Holmes smiled sadly. "You know why, my job is very dangerous. I won't have time to entertain some tweleve year olds fantasy dream. She would be in constant danger if we adopt her and ignored by me, not to mention the amount of damage Moriarty is causing, you'd also be busy." He sighed. It was the fifth time they had this conversation.

  "I know you love her, Gregory. But I can't stand the thought of what would happen to you if we lost her." The British Government tired to make the man see reason but he refused.

  "That's the point! I don't know who would want to hurt her, who ever you have in your mind, stop thinking of them and think of her! Sher will be lost without us... I don't know who your so afraid of-..." By the time Greg finished his eyes were full of tears.

  "I do not wish to talk about THIS!" He practically yelled. When Mycroft looked back at his lover he didn't try to hide his tears. "Gregory please try and see reason..." His voice softened.

  "I understand Mycroft." Greg got up and went the other side of the bed to scoop up the little girl in his arms and carried her to her room. He laid her down in his chest and closed his eyes letting the tears fall.

  The iceman sighed. He did care about her and she was beautiful to him. Very beautiful but he didn't want to risk her life to one of his old enemies. He already had to worry about Greg and Sherlock, he wasn't trying to be cruel but Greg had to understand. He hated to be mean to him but if that's what it take to keep Astride out of harms way then that's what it would take. Sentiment, tho are a heartless bitch.


	2. If You Only Were A Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day makes yesterday seem like a dream. Sherlock and John are sent into town to get some supplies for Mummy Holmes. Mycroft gets stuck with his father on a hunting trip when he'd rather patch things up with his lover. Greg gets trapped with a bunch of women in the kitchen, cooking. Astride and Hamish are outside ice skating with the other kids.  
> When the virus hits the town, it prevents Sherlock and John from getting back to the Holmes estate. Sherlock tires to contact his brother to warn him about the danger but he won't answer. He'll have to do the last thing he ever imagined doing before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of this songs. The songs listed belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Santa Baby - Eartha Kitt
> 
> Santa tell me - Ariana Grande
> 
> Little Girls - (Annie 2014) Cameron Diaz

  "Faster Astride! Faster!" Hamish shouted as she spun him around as fast as she could. They were skating with each other while the other kids had snowball fight. Hamish wrapped his hands around Astride's as she twirled them both into a circle.

  
  She'd never admit it but she was slightly afraid of the water. Not because she thought the ice would break but because her father held her under it for so long. It still haunted her but the sound of Hamish laughing kept her from thinking about it.

  
  They both were giggling as she spun them around faster and faster. When she finally felt dizzy she lost her footing and fell with him on top of her.

  
  "Let's do that again!" His little blue eyes stared at her with anticipation. The teen nodded knowing that she could not deny him anything.

  
  Astride was just watching him for a little while so Sherlock and John could go get some supplies for Mrs. Holmes. Of course the detective could've done it on his own but he wanted John to come with him, so when John asked her to watch his son for him she said yes. The only reason she did was because the younger Holmes brother paid her to.

  
  Now they were both outside slipping and sliding on the thick ice with the other kids. If this were any other day she would be following Mycroft around and try to annoy him as much as she could before he snapped. When he did she'd just run to Lestrade and tell on him resulting into no sex for the elder Holmes.

  
  Sadly Mycroft was on a hunting trip with his dad, they were trying to find what animal kept sneaking into their neighbors farm and killing all of the animals. That was another reason she said yes to the proposition.

  
  Lestrade tried to go with them but the women in the house hold kidnapped him before he could get away. Now she sat there with little Hamish on the ice, deciding on what to do next.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

  Greg sighed tiredly as he cut up some carrots. He should've made a run for it when Mrs. Holmes asked him to come into the kitchen. Sherlock tried to warn him about how devious his mother could be but he didn't listen. Now he's stuck in the kitchen with a bunch of women going on about how their lives have been since the last family gathering.

  
  "Alex, how's those side dished going about." One of Mycroft's Aunts asked. He thinks it was Debra. He should be out there with Mycroft making sure he was safe despite their argument last night. The DI shook his head. It was better this way, if they patch things up they would most likely end up having sex. It was not a situation he'd like his future father-in-law to see them in. A blush rose to his cheeks at the thought of it.

  He wondered how Astride was doing, she did agree to watch Hamish for a little while so Sherlock and John could go get supplies for dinner. Greg had teased John about him going so he and Sherlock could have some 'alone time' together.

  
  The blogger denied any and all speculations that he threw at him only adding more fuel to the fire. "Gregory are you almost done with the carrots dear." Munmy Holmes asked. Instead of answering he simply nodded and handed her a bowl full of them.

  
  Debra looked at him and smiled. "So Greg, what's it like dating Mycroft?" Mummy Holmes gave her a stern look.

  
  "Well it's okay I guess. I mean he doesn't actually do average things that a normal boyfriend would do but what am I to know. I've never actually dated another bloke before." He answered honestly. Mrs. Holmes just patted him on the shoulder.

  
  It was a good enough answer for her but not her sister. "That's not what I mean. Do you have sex with him a lot?" Greg had picked up some water and started to drink when she asked.

  
  He choked on some of it and some of the Holmes patted him on his back to make sure he was okay. "Debra! That's enough, don't you see the poor lad is embarrassed enough by sitting in here with a bunch if women.?" Another one of the Holmes brothers Aunt's said. He actually like her, she was nice.

  
  "It's just a question. His a big boy, he can handle himself." Debra stated plainly.

  He was a big boy and he could take care of himself. "Um no, we don't do it every single day, if that's what you mean."

  
  Her smile got bigger. "So you stave him of sex, pretty bitchy move of you I might say. You should be happy you even hold his attention for more than a second. He is a Holmes, you should give him everything he wants." At the moment, all the DI wanted to do right now was punch her in the face but he held back. Mummy Holmes saw this, everyone saw it, if you were a Holmes you did.

  
  "No I just don't fuck him every chance I get. Like if he were to come home right now I would not grab his hand and pull him to the bed. I'm not a slut." His answer didn't seem to satisfy her.

  
  "You know you weren't the first normal person Mikey brought home. There was a girl, her name was Katlin. She was the one who popped his cherry, she's such a nice girl. She's coming over this Christmas. Wouldn't it be nice to see her-..."

  
  Greg watch as Mummy Holmes slap her. She turned towards him. "Greg don't listen..." He just shook his head. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

  
  She smiled sadly. "Can you please go on the side of the house to collect some firewood with Amanda?" Amanda stood up and he followed her. Going out the back, he stared at the backyard searching for the pair of troublemakers that had set off on an 'adventure' of sorts. When he couldn't find them he started to head towards their direction.

  Laughter filled his ears as he stopped in his tracks. Sighing he turned away and headed back to the girl standing impatiently for him. He gave her his best apologetic look and carried on the rest of the way.

 

oOoOoOoOooO

 

  Sherkock sighed. He was bored of this car trip mostly because his Uncle Lucas decided to tag along. John and him sat in the back of the truck while his Uncle and a friend of the family sat in the front.

  They were going on about some nonsense about how bad the fishing season had been this year but he wasn't listening. At least John had the common decency to pretend that he was listening while the younger detective just groaned every five minutes that they talked. "Well I think it has something to do with that disease that's been going around." One of them said.

  His Uncle hummed thoughtfully. That perked his blogger's interested as he joined into the conversation. "You mean the virus that started in South Africa, the one they think might be in London."

  "Oh don't be draft John. The disease/virus is already in London, don't always believe what the news airs on T.V." he rolled his eyes. "Have you seen the death toll. In the last 2 weeks twenty-seven people have gone missing. This isn't a normal virus spreading around, it's contagious by fluidity connections. That includes saliva, blood and body fluids."

  John blushed at the words body fluids. Sherlock turned to face his blogger who turned away from him and stared out the window. His Uncle coughed, gaining his attention. The old man smirked at him as his eyes darted back and fort between John and himself. He scoffed looking out the window once more. The town started to come into view.

  "Well boys, looks like your little domesticity will have to wait. We got ground to cover." His Uncle parked the car and got out. They followed silently into the store.

  It was packed inside the store. People where rushing to get in and out of the store as fast as they could. Some even tried to steal the items that others had. Sherlock didn't like the look of it.

Stopping a man who was busy running with a bunch of baby food. "What's going on here everything's gone to hell." His Uncle declared. The man frighteningly told them. "People have be been getting weird reports of people eating other people. Some say that the dead has come back to life other say that it's just cannibals but what ever it is I suggest you get the hell out of here. There shooting people back there." Letting him go his Uncle turned towards the three.

"We better spilt up into groups. Find any food, water, medicine and batteries. John you go with Smith. Curly-Sherly your with me."

 Sherlock frowned clearly not liking the idea of splitting up with John. "Don't worry Sherly he'll be fine with me?" Smith said as he patted Sherlock on the back and gentaly pulled John towards the medical area. John gave him a worried look before he disappeared.

  "He'll be safe as claims with old Smithy. Come on, they got the easy job. Watch out for these people, crazy people do crazy things when disaster strikes." He followed his Uncle through the crowded mess of people.

 

oOoOoOoOooO

 

  Mycroft walked silently along the trail that he last saw his father on. They had been here for at least most of the morning. He thought about texting Gregory but decided against it. He would be fine without Mycroft for a while, besides he had more important things on his mind.

  The case with Astride was one of them. He didn't have time for the girl, she would be ignored the whole time and she would need all the attention a normal girl her age would need. She was on the verge of puberty, her heromones would act up and she would have admirers coming at her at every chance. Girls would be envious of her and boys would find any trick in the book to 'get to know her better'.

 Mycroft growled at the thought of a boy talking to her. He caught himself and pushed away the feeling.

  It was weird that he let that annoying little brat in his life. He should've just ignored her the first time they met. Caring is not an advantage. It was a set back when one had a very dangerous job. Caring took up to much time, caring got in the way, caring was a waste of time and caring for someone always got someone hurt. He didn't need to worry about a girl who could get kidnap, murder, raped, beat up and taken away from him.

  Gregory would be devastated if anything happened to her. He already had to worry about a troubled Sherlock. Life, as always, was complicated.

  A twig breaking pulled his out of his thoughts. He lifted his gun and crouched behind a bush. The sound of an animal feasting on it's a prey made Mycroft stomach turn and twist. He peaked around the corner and saw one of his neighbor's cows lying dead on the ground. A human like creature was currently chowing down on what appeared to be an organ.

  The elder Holmes raised his gun to shoot but the sound of a bush moving to the left of the creature alerted it. It stood up in a pouncing position. All of a sudden something shoved into his side causing him to tumble down the small hill. Laughter filled the air as he looked up at the person who caused his sudden fall.

  Standing there was his two idiot cousins, laughing at the scene before them. Mycroft's eyes searched for the human like creature. It was gone from his sight. 'Damn it!'

  "Thanks a lot you idiots! I was just about to catch the creature that was responsible for this whole thing." He huffed as his clothes were lined with dirt and sticks. If looks could kill his cousins would have dropped dead a long time ago. They just laughed at him.

  "What's the matter Mikey? You took one hell of a fall there." The oldest said. The brother just laughed as he tried to help the man up. Mycroft rejected his hand and walked up the hill.

  Something stood behind the two brothers and Mycroft's eyes widened as he raised his gun to shoot. "You should've see the look on your face!" The oldest continued not realizing what was going on.

  They youngest of the two held up his hands. "Mycroft what are you doing? It was just a joke-." The creature that he saw earlier jumped on his cousin, clawing at his back. He screamed as it tore through his hunting jacket and his shirt. It rushed forwards to the newly exposed skin and bit down on his back.

  "Shoot it My! Shoot it now! Now!" The British Government official hesitated before he fired the shot. The bullet went right through it's chest causing the body to fly backwards. Silently he creeper over to see if it was dead before he leaned down to check his cousin's injuries.

  His whole jacket and shirt was ripped but the the bit mark and the few scratches he received worried him. "Oh man that hurt like hell."

  A groan exscaped his mouth as he tired to stand up. Failing the first time, Mycroft helped him. As he did his father walked up to them with a stern but worry glare. "What happened?" His voice demanded. The younger brother clearly gone in shock stuttered as he tired to explain.

  Pushing past him, he gave Mycroft a expecting look. He explained what happed as he pointed to where he last left the body. His father gave him a confused look. "Where is the creature Mycroft?" The eldest Holmes turned around to face the empty spot where only blood splatter remained.

  "What? No, it was right here!" He angrily kicked at the ground. A animalistic roar echoed from a distance making all of them jump in surprise. His father frowned and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the bloody ground and back to the car.

  When they reached the car they hoped in leaving Mycroft to his thoughts. 'What was that creature?' When he got close to it, it's face was bloodied and dirty but it closely resembled a human face. It might have been a cannibal. There were often reports of cannibal sighting around here but why would there be blood all over it's body. Where did it go? He shot it in the chest, no human thing or animal would be able to survive that. What ever it was he didn't think he'd want to go face to face with it again except next time if someone close to him is endangered, he won't hesitate to shoot. He vowed to that.

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

  Astride ran and hind behind a tree. Hamish was currently keen on the idea of playing Hide 'N' Go Seek. Some of the other kids wanted to play, even the older kids decided to tag along to supervise them. Ever since Mrs. Holmes got a call from her husband she had been very intend on keeping the children close to the house.

  Astride thought is had something to do with the virus that had been spreading though out London. She had heard from kids in her class and the men who worked for Mycroft say that if anymore people come up missing they might be on a verge of a zombie apocalypse.

  The thought of the dead coming back to life seemed to amuse her. At least if she died she could come back and kill all the people who tortured her. Starting with her parents.

  She sighed as she climbed the tree that she knew the others would never be able to find her. As she reached a suitable height she looked around to find the others. Three teenagers passed her tree and two kids never finding her. One by one she spotted them, the only one she didn't find was Hamish. Finally she spotted him pointing up at her.

  "I found you! I found you!" He singed. Astride sighed and hollered back. "Okay you found me! Don't get your panties in a twist!" She carefully climbed down the tree. When she was halfway down it she heard Hamish scream. Looking down a dark figure was standing a few feet from where he stood by three.

  Panicking she shouted. "Hold on Hamish!" She quickly began to climb down. Suddenly her shirt got caught on the tree, trying to get loose she failed. The creature that had assumed the little boy was along glanced up at Astride's form. It growled and began to advance on it's prey.

  "Astride. What do I do?" Hamish whispered. He looked up at the girl who's shirt was stuck on a branch. "Run to the house!" She frantically pulled on her shirt as the creature advanced on him.

  The boy hesitated, caught between doing what was right and running away. He was a sitting duck if he stayed there any longer. "What about you?" He glanced back up at the girl who was still struggling with her shirt. The thing was only a couple of steps out of his reach. "Hamish forget what ever moral obligation your Dad taught you and run!" She yelled.

  With one last look at her the boy took off in the direction that the house, causing the creature to tumble over. Once it got back up it glanced back up at her and smiled. Fear traced her heart as she watched it run after the boy.

  "No...NO! Hamish run faster!" She yelled yanking at the caught fabric. Finally it ripped free causing her to fall out of the tree and hitting the ground. Shaking off the pain she ran after them. "Hamish! Run faster it's after you!" She yelled after him.

  The boys scream caused her to run faster than before. After run for a few minutes she spotted the boy kicking the thing away. Frantically the teens eyes searched for a weapon to render the thing motionless. Her eyes feel upon a gigantic stick. She picked it up and dragged it over to the creature. Hamish screamed as the thing grabbed he's leg.

  "Hey asshole!" She yelled gaining it's attention. It turned and she swung the branch at it. A hard smacked against the things temple echoed in the wind.

  The thing fell down witha hard thug. The teen watch as it's hand reached out to grab her. She brought the deadly weapon back and swung downwards onto it's head. Sighing she walked up to the scared boy. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his body shook with fear.

  "What was that thing?" Hamish's voice cracked making guilt swell up in her chest. She opened her mouth to answer but Hamish's eyes gazed past at her. The thing stood back up and lounge forward barley missing her legs.

  Thinking quickly, she grabbed the boys arm pulling him to his feet. "Run!"

  The thing let out a cry of anger as it's meal ticket got away. They ran for their lives, passing unfamiliar trees and bushes. It seemed like forever before they got back onto the path.

  The creature was still running behind them but at a much slower pace. "Help! Somebody help us!" Hamish shouted as he ran to the house that was not far off from them.

  Astride pulled the boy so he could be in front of her. She looked back to see if that thing was still following them. It was nowhere in sight.

  The only thing that followed them was the dust and dirt that they kicked up from running. "Astride, watch out!" She heard Hamish scream.

  The teen ran into a hard object and when she looked up she hoped it wasn't the creature.

  It wasn't the creature. In fact, it was one of Mycroft's stupid cousins that went on the hunting trip with him. He was standing there giving her a confused look. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Being rendered speechless she got up, with his help, to pull him towards the house.

  "What are you two doing so far from the house? Didn't you guys hear what happened to my brother? Uncle should've told Auntie Holmes, you guys shouldn't be out here. Why are you pulling on my arm?" He asked so many questions that Astride didn't have time for.

  She continued to pull him by the arm while she steered Hamish in the direction of safety, or at least she hoped it would be safe. Just like she hoped that the creature would stay gone and that it didn't go back to get friends.

  Hamish, the poor lad, was in a better situation then her. At least he tried to answer some of his answers. The boy practically stumbled over his own words making the Holmes more confused than ever.

  "Jamie w-we have t-o get o-o-out of here!" The miniature John shouted as he too tried to pull the man towards safety. 'Jamie' just gave them a look like they were crazy.

  A animalistic roar came from the direction of the woods. Jamie stopped in his tracks and turned to them.

  He raised his gun. "What was that?" Astride yanked frantically on his arm. "Don't care, let's go!" She whispered harshly. Another roar echoed from the the woods.

  He smiled at her and pulled his hand from her grasp. They watched him go a couple of feet into the woods. They waited for another noise to go off but nothing came. They waited silently as he looked around for the thing that caused the sound. He walked back over to them. Hamish pushed himself up against the girl as he approached.

  "Nothing's out there. What were you guys running from anyway?" He asked.

  "What are you three doing?" A harsh voice demanded. All three of them screamed loudly as Mycroft walked up from behind them.

  Jamie fired his gun just barely missing the older Holmes's head. "Jamie, what on earth has got into you! You just barley killed me!" Mycroft's angry voice boomed. "Give me your gun you idiot!"

  He stomped over to them but was stopped in his tracks as Astride through her arms around his waist. It shocked Mycroft greatly because mostly...he didn't know what to do.

  Slowly he patted her back. That only made her hug him tighter. Getting annoyed, he pulled her arms from him and held her at a distance. "Look at you child, you're completely covered in dirt. Did you purposely roll around in dirt, in spite of what I asked you not to do?" The fact that Mycroft thought for the last couple of hours that he was gone, she was rolling around in mud brought a smile to her face.

  He sighed. "Run along then. Dinner will be at 6:30. So you still have time to wash up and get dressed. I will be along shortly to help you with your hair since I cannot for the life of me find Gregory." At that last sentence Mycroft was boggled down by Astride with a series of questions. When he didn't give any she ran screaming for the DI.

  She passed the kids who were trying to find her earlier but gave up. "Lestrade! Where are you?" Running past the Holmes brother's Aunts and Cousins she ran into the kitchen to find Mommy Holmes.

  The teen must have looked like a sight standing there because two of Mycroft's Aunts gave her a look they probably would a homeless person on the street. "Where is Lestrade?"

  "Oh you mean Greg. He went out to get some firewood for the campfire tonight. Why?" She stated softly.

  Without giving her a answer, which she know later she would receive a lecture from Mycroft about manners, ran out the door. "Lestrade!"

  Everyone gave her weird looks like she was some freak accident waiting to happen. Mycroft walked up to her and grabbed her arms. "Claim down and tell me what is the matter with you child! Stopped running around here like you've lost what sense you have!" He pulled her away from the curious glances of his family and sat her down.

  He took her in, watching how her eyes jetted back and forward searching for what her assumed was the DI. Her hair had dirt and leaves in them that he hoped could be manageable to salvage later. Dirt was smeared on her left cheek and all down her neck. Her finger nails had dirt underneath them in a obviously struggle but with what. Another attack, maybe.

  When he looked more at her clothes part of her pants were ripped from something trying to grab her leg. She was kneeling in mud when it happened, so that means that the attack came from behind. Her short had been ripped, there was a small bleeding cut on her stomach. Bark residue clung to her shirt meaning she was in a tree but from the cut on her stomach being so small meant she was in a rush to get down from it. He's seen how careful she is about climbing things so this cut was a result of her being in a rush. If it was an attack then she would be safer in a tree then on solid ground. Something had to have caused her to rush. She was supposed to be watching Hamish, what of the boy was in trouble when she was in the tree. Then she would have had to rush to get to him.

  Mycroft's eyes wondered to the small boy he was in a little better shape then Astride. His shirt was baggy in the front making it hang loose on his small form. He had small rips on the sleeves of his shirt. So she was rushing to his aid to get him from what ever was chasing them.

  A voice pulled him from his thoughts. "What the hell happed here?" Greg shouted as he and Amanda walked out of the storage.

  Astride practically jumped up and tackled him. If Greg didn't have his balance he was pretty sure he would have fallen over onto the mud.

  "Not exactly the reaction I was expecting but okay." He stated gentaly as he wrapped his arms around the girl. Greg's eyes wondered up to find Mycroft. He mouth 'What happed? " to witch he received a shake of the man's head.

  Sighing he whispered to Astride silently claiming the girl down. He motioned for Hamish to follow them as they headed to the entrance. "Let's go inside to clear things up."

  Mycroft grabbed his wrist. "What were you doing with Amanda?" Greg gentaly ushered the twelve year old up the steps as he turned to face the British Government. Mycroft eyed him criticality.

  "Nothing of your concern. What you should be more worried about is the child that looks like she could be needing your attention?" The DI said yanking his arm back from him.

  That seemed to only anger Mycroft more. "Why she's not mine?"

  "No but you could act like for once in you life you give a damn about somebody!" Greg retorted. "Now if you exsuse me I have a kid to look after." He turned around to which Mycroft spun him back around to face him.

  "I do care about someone, you should know better than anyone else about how I feel about the subject."

  Greg snorted. His anger from last night rose to the surface. It showed it's face like a ugly head. "Well you sure as HELL have a funny way of showing it! I'm tired of dealing with your emotionless bullshit! You either are being a romantic heartless robot or a stuck up posh asshole for your fucking posh family!"

  He turned to Mummy Holmes. "Sorry not you guys but most of you." His attention turned back to the man standing in front of him.

  "Oh so now I am the bad guy here! What about you cheating on me with some whore?" Mycroft shouted. His mother gave him a worried look. "Mycroft! Stop this now!"

  He shook his head. "No Mummy, Gregory wants me to stop being a 'stuck up posh asshole' for you all so I am going to stop."

  He stepped closer so he was invading the DI's personal space. "The reason I act like that is because unlike you I can actually retain some manners. It's a wonder why you wife left you. You daughters want nothing to do with you and the only way you could ever solve 99.9% of your cases is if Sherlock's there!"

  His mother went in between the two. "Alright that's enough boys!" She pleaded. His Aunt Debra came stumbling out of the house drunk as ever. "No! It's not enough. Let them finish." She said as she sat down and watched them continue.

  All eyes turned back to the angry couple. Mycroft continued his rant. "Why would you want children if they would want nothing to do with you! Personally I think it's best if we don't adopt Astride. Adopting her won't salvage this rip in between us. I'm glad I'm sending her back, you would just ruin her anyway like you do with every relationship!"

  That hit a sore spot in Greg but he didn't show it. If you were a Holmes you saw it anyway so the whole point of hiding it was pointless. Mycroft smiled in victory but it went away as he looked behind his lover.

  Greg turned to see what everyone else was looking at and wish he didn't.

  Standing there, still covered in dirt was Astride. Tears started to form in her eyes as she stared at the scene that unfolded below. Her nostrils flared as she held back the emotions that were building up in her chest. Turning her head she slowly nodded and turn back to glare at the older Holmes.

  "Fuck you, Mycroft!" With that she walked away leaving everyone in shock. Greg followed after her but stopped. He turned back to Mycroft and yelled. "Oh yeah and for the last couple of weeks, when we'd have sex. I FAKED IT!" And was gone.

  His Aunt just laughed. "He's got some spark in him! Wow!' His mother just shook her head at Mycroft and walked inside the house. Leaving him with the rest of the children and his cousins.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

  "Sherlock over here boy! Focus!" His Uncle shouted from over the meat department.

  Sherlock shuffled over to him with the cart. It was full of food that would last his family a year. Not that they needed the food, they had a cellar in their basement. He wondered what he's Uncle was doing.

  The young detective sighed as his Uncle signaled for him to get down. He was slightly glad for it as a guy who was hurrying down the ile had a bullet fly through his head.

  "Why are we here exactly? Don't you know that there's food at the house stored away for months?" Sherlock asked harshly.

  His Uncle just nodded. "Yeah but we're in the supermarket, you never know when you'll be needing a little more of something." He said as he ducked behind the ile shelf. A fight was going on around the corner about some brand of baby food. "Besides your Uncle David is a big man, he might try to ear it all."

  Sherlock couldn't help the smile that smeared on his face. His Uncle was always like that. Insulting people like it was nobody's business and meaning every word of it, especially when it came to family. He would call his sister, Debra, a dead beat drunk who sleeps with younger men just to make herself feel young again.

  His Aunt Carol would be the peace bringer of the two and his Uncle would always call her politician of peace and war. She was always nice to Sherlock and Mycroft because they were the favorite nephew's of the bunch. His Uncle was his favorite because he said what he wanted and never gave a rats ass about what people thought of him. Sherlock and Mycroft had always admired him.

  In a way if he didn't have his father's looks he's pretty sure people would mistake him for being his Uncle's son. They crossed another ile of foods that the detective was positive he wouldn't be eating. "So about thing John, boy. You sure do have a lot of...built up feelings for the man."

  Sherlock blushed. 'Nevermind I take back every nice thing I said about the man.' He just nodded his head. His Uncle smiled. "Well just between you and me, I think you sure get in on that before it's taken."

  Sherlock just kept nodding until he registered what his Uncle was implying. "What? Are you crazy, John's married? I'm not gonna try to get 'in' on anything!" He shouted furiously.

  The thought of him and John ever trying anything was preposterous. Him and John, his Uncle may have lost his mind, yet why did he feel so keen on the idea. Another blush rose to his cheek as he thought about every single madding idea that included him and John. He shook his head. "Yeah well John's still married to Mary!" He declared hoping this will put a end to this conversation.

  His Uncle hummed thoughtfully. "Yeah that may be true but I never saw a ring." Sherlock jumped up and stared at his Uncle. "What?"

  "I never saw a ring. What kind of married man don't carry his wedding ring?" Sherlock stared going on and on about how John could've lost it or left it at home to which his Uncle laught whole heartedly. "Personally I think that he took it off on purpose just to see if you would notice."

  The young Holmes brother just scoffed. " I'm serious. Listen do you know why I brought Smith with me?" His Uncle said as he started to take canned goods down from the top shelf. All of his attention was focused on Sherlock, making the man uncomfortable.

  "Because his your best friend and your fishing partner?" Sherlock stated tiredly. Ever year they here the same story about how his Uncle got caught in a cage with a great White shark and how Smith saved him.

  His Uncle smiled thoughtfully as he shook his head. "Your power of deduction is amazing but when it comes to love you as blind as the person sitting next to you. No Sherlock, Smith is my lover."

  That seemed to shock him more than the time Mycroft tried to climb a tree to get to him. Sherlock was angry at him and he climbed a tree in their back yard that he just knew Mycroft would never try to climb. Shockingly fatty-mac-fatty did climb the tree and in doing so he got Sherlock safely down but ended up falling on his ankle and breaking it.

  Sherlock had felt bad about it but he did get to spend more time with Mycroft that usually that week. He helped him get around and carried his food for him while he was on bed rest.

  The younger Holmes just growled in disgust at the sentiment that filled his chest for a couple of moments. His Uncle gave him a curious glance. "Not you. I wasn't thinking about you just someone else."

  His Uncle smiled. "You were thinking about how Mycroft broke his leg that time trying to get you down from the tree." Sherlock just scowled at him. "You always have that thoughtful look that changes into a guilty look then it changes into a disgusted one." A chuckle came out the older mans mouth.

  "Never mind that, let's go!" The younger Holmes demanded. "You know he's in love with you too." Sherlock stopped and glared at the ground, completely caught off guard in showing sentiment.

  His Uncle came from behind him and patted him on the back. "He just has a funny way of showing it just like you. Don't let what the family says get in between you and your future. If they say something to you. Flip 'em the ol' bird and tell them I sent it to them." He couldn't help but smile.

  They continued to walk finishing up with the last ile. "Let's go load this in the truck and then go get the other two." His Uncle said leading the way.

  "Uncle Lucas," he hesitated before asking, "...if you knew that John and I fancy each other why didn't you let me go with him." Sherlock's eyes searched for the man's.

  "Well, I knew if we were to go with someone we'd care about something would of happed to where one of you would be naked and I promised your mom I'd bring you home it one piece. A little smarter than when you came but in one piece." His Uncle smiled.

  Sherlock just nodded as they loaded the truck and headed back into. A gunshotdied making the people in the store scatter in fear. Sherlock ran but his Uncle stopped him.

  "What are you doing, we haveto get in there?" The detective demanded. His Uncle pulled him back and handed him a gun.

  "You have no idea what could be in there, beside Smith can take care of himself." His calm demeanor was driving Sherlock crazy. "I was taking about John."

  "Smith can take care of him too."With that they headed in. When they reached the medical center Smith was knocked out cold with blood oozing out from his head. "Smith! Wake up!" His Uncle tapped his cheek. "His out cold!"

  "So much fortaking care of himself and John." Sherlock said sarcastically. He walked further into the department checking every ile.

  Worry crept up on him making him feel uneasy. Then he heard a moan coming from the last ile. Quickly he turned the corner and was not prepared for the sight before him.

  John was being held down by two men. One of them place soft kisses on the side of his neck while the other had one one his hand in the doctors pants while the other played with his nipples. "John..."

  The doctor whimpered as he opened his eyes and stared at his best friend. His pupils were blown fully and his cheeks were as red as Irene Adler's lip stick, clearly he'd been given some kind of drug. He whimpered again making Sherlock hit the back of his gun on the first guys head.

  "Hey what are ya'-..." He didn't get to finish as a gun swung and hit him on the side of the face. Knocking the second guy unconscious, he cut the duck tape from his friends wrist and ankles. He pulled the tape from John's mouth.

  "Oh thank God, Sherlock. Thank you um... I-I'm sorry I can't...concentrate, my head is...they gave me, my head is spinning and t-they, I took, they gave me s-something..." John stuttered over his words. Trying to make sense of this mess.

  Sherlock had this look about him the blogger couldn't quite put his finger on and oh...Sherlock was kissing him. It wasn't as ruff as those guys but it made him feel weird. The detective's hands slowly traveled down into his pants making John giggle.

  Oh God he was truly on something. He was letting his best friends hand go into his pants. John didn't know what Sherlock was doing but if he kept touching him like that they were gonna have a mess to clean up later and a awkward conversation.

  Gentaly he was pushed down and Sherlock's lips once again claimed their prize. John felt something press against his leg making him blush. "Sherlock..." He breath.

  "We have to get this drug out of you so you don't embarrass yourself." Sherlock said as he slowly went down John chest and to his pants. A hand grabbed the back of his jacket. "Oh no you don't! You can't have sex in the middle of a medical center right now maybe at the house but not now." His Uncle commanded, pulling the now horny Sherlock to his feet.

  John whimpered at the loss of contact. Sherlock's Uncle didn't give him time to mourn the attention of a certain sociopath for he pulled him up and pushed him to the exit leaving Sherlock nothing to do but follow. When they were outside people were just standing around groaning, as if they were in pain. Some were on the ground crawling towards them as they walked towards the truck.

  "We should really help that guy." John declared. Sherlock's Uncle traded places with Sherlock on pushing John. When they reached the truck, Sherlock opened the door and pushed John inside, following in afterwards. Hands banged on the door frantically. Sherlock's Uncle got into the driver seat.

  "I think they want to come in, we should probably let them in Sherlock. They might be hurt like that guy we passed that was crawling on the the ground." John said as he reached for the door. "I think he's leg was broken."

  Sherlock stopped him. "Sherlock could you please prevent your boyfriend from trying to kill us all. Distract him or something." His Uncle said while he fastened Smith in he seat belt. Some time when Sherlock was helping John, he managed to put the unconscious man into the car. Attracting unwanted attention, when he came back for the two.

  "John, John look at me." Sherlock commanded. John just smiled at his friend causing him to blush. "Are you alright?" The blogger just giggled clearly still high from whatever they gave him.

  "I am fine Sherly, I would like to continue what we started in the store." John said as he leaned close to the detective's ear. He tried to bite at it but Sherlock pulled back. "Oh no fair. I thought you wanted me." John pouted. The sight went straight to Sherlock's cock making it hard for him to say no.

  He never could say no to John. So when his best friend unzipped his pants while he wasn't looking and pulled him out. He didn't say no or stop. John just kept going.

  Sherlock gave his Uncle a uncertain look. He just smiled. "Hey he started it as long as he doesn't say stop your good." John's mouth was warm on him. "John, I think you should stop. This isn't the time or the place for something like this. Besides your high and I'm not ready for this."

  His blogger just laughed. "You seemed ready when we were inside the store earlier." John said as he climbed on Sherlock's lap. "Or are a kinky person who just likes doing it in a place that you know you'll get caught."

  John licked his lips. All of a sudden his Uncle slammed on his brakes making John hit his head and passing out. Sherlock glanced up at his Uncle who smiled innocently at him.

  "What? I said as long as no one says no." His Uncle started up the car and drove off. Sherlock sighed in relief as he pulled John back in his seat.

oOoOoOoOo

 

Mycroft sat and stared out into the darkening sky. The bright orangish-reddish colors covering the beautiful land with it. It's been hours since his Uncle left with Sherlock, now it was starting to worry his mother.

They were supposed to be in and out of the store then come right back. It was a little discomforting for his brother to be gone from his line of sight for so long but if his brother was in any danger he would have contacted him, right? Well he would have contacted Gregory then the DI would have informed him.

He sighed as he walked back into the house that his family would always come to when they were younger. Memories of him and Sherlock fighting came back to him as he walked passed the living room. They were always fighting over something, even if it was the smallest thing.

"I don't like the fact that they haven't came back yet. It has almost been a whole day since he was last seen. Oh, the thought of my baby Sherly all out there with only his Uncle to protect him is upsetting. I knew I should've let you go with him." He heard him mother say as he headed for the kitchen.

She was walking back and forth between the island and the dinning table. She looked nervous as the thought of Sherlock hurt would kill her. Motherly instincts.

His cousin Finn just scoffed annoyingly. He was sitting on the counter getting disapproving looks for his Aunt Carol who tried to comfort her. "Why wouldn't you send Mycroft? He's Sherlock's older brother, not me." The man said as he smirked at Mycroft.

His mother sighed, clearly she didn't see him standing there. "You know how Mycroft is, the two will probably just end up fighting each other." Grasping the counter she lend on it.

"Besides, I don't trust Mycroft to bring him home." She stated honestly. At that the ice man made himself fully noticed.

"And I can't do it right. You know for years I have tried to keep him away from drugs and the dangers of life but his fought me every step of the way." She gave him a pained look. "I'm glad we never came back here. I'm glad he never came back here because if he did," the scoff that came out of his mouth was harsh. He knew he shouldn't be speaking to him mother like this but it had to be said. "You and Father would have just ignored him, isn't that right Mummy."

The tears that she tried to hold back were now freely falling from her eyes. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "We are not children anymore so you can turn off the 'Motherly Instincts'."

He just straightened his posture and left the three to their own devices. His exasperation was calm and collective on the outside but on the inside he was furious at his mother. She would send his stupid cousin with Sherlock instead of her own son. He would insure the younger Holmes's safety before his own.

Nothing would harm Sherlock, not as long as Mycroft Holmes was around. Who ever dared was stupid and ignorant. Those who tried are dead and gone and those still alive to tell the story are kept at a close watch.

He should document all of the victims that fell haste to his wrath and show it to their parents, starting with a certain dominatrix. He would make do on torchering her slowly then when she weak and vulnerable he would let her have a little freedom. Once she thinks she's safe and out of the clear he would snatch it all away from her. Taking her back to the place she dreads the most.

A small smile spread on his lips making him look creepy. "Mycroft why are you standing there smiling like a pervert getting ready to kidnap his next victim." He heard his Cousin Jamie say.

The smiled disappeared and he just stared back at the young boy. Jamie was still a little shaken up by the sight of that thing on his brother. He had recently went up to check on him as there was the tiniest speck of blood on him. "How is your brother faring?" The the government official said changing the subject.

Jamie picked up on it and just smiled. "He's alright, doing a lot better than before." He lied which they both knew. Before when they were in the car his brother had a tiny fever and now he was burning up but Mycroft didn't confirm nor deny it. He just nodded and continued walking to his room. When he reached it he stopped.

"Don't worry Astride, in a way he cares for you. He's not a complete ass." Gregory's voice held some anger in it as he gentaly ran his arm up and down Astride's arm. The girl laid next to him with her head in his lap.

"I know." She stated softly. Her eyes were puffy and red from ren. She had a slight tremor in her voice that sent a little guilt up to the ice man's stomach. "It's kinda like how John claims he's not 'in' love with Sherlock but he loves him."

Greg smiled at the girl. His smile was full of love and happiness that could make anyone fall in love with him. And Astride, laying there just tracing the out lind of the DI's beard. They looked like a happy little family. It was everything that Mycroft had only dreamed of having but never could.

A family could be dangerous. Having a family meant caring and caring often leads to loving. Once you love something it can be taken from you easily. You can try and protect it with all your power but in the end it will always lead to your downfall. Loving often meant letting someone in and if you did that they could easily just walk out of your life as they could be taken away. It wasn't fair.

He often thought to himself 'If love was so special, so fucking beautiful then why in the hell would it be so easy to just take it away from someone. If love was so important to have in their life then why are a bunch of people going out to sleep with someone else.'

Nothing about love made since to Mycroft. "Well let's go. You and I need to get dress so we can attend dinner. You don't want that posh of a asshole coming up here giving up a lecture about rudeness and stuff" Gregory laughed at her blunt statement.

"I know I shouldn't be laughing but you really shouldn't cuss. You'll be setting a bad example for Hamish-." The child scoffed.

"Well you were setting a bad example that one time he stayed with us." She said as she hoped out of the bed. Greg eyed her critically thinking it was her way of changing the subject. "How?"

She turned to face him and placed her hands on her cheeks. What came out of the girls mouth was not something either of them were prepared to hear. "Oh My! Harder! Harder! I'm almost there! Fuck me harder, please! I'm cumming!" Her hands went straight for her hips and she just stared at him.

He stood up clearly embarrassed. "You heard me!" She laughed at him. "By the the noises you were making and the thin layers of walls that your parents had, I think the whole neighbor heard you. We didn't even sleep that night."

Greg was as red as a tomato when she finished. "We even had to listen to you guys kissing and then the second round of slowly sex!" She huffed opening up a bag looking for something. "I think the neighbors even filed a compliant about the loud noises that came from that house."

If Greg's eyes weren't big enough they were now. "What? No!" He couldn't believe it. "Your shitting me."

The girl pulled out a piece of paper soghnex by the DI's parents. "I shit, you not." She smiled as the man sat back down of the bed. She was enjoying seeing him embarrassed. "Every time i go over your house the kids teased me for your loud behavior."

Greg's eyes looked truly apologetic. "I-I'm sorry..." Astride just laughed it off. "Don't be. Your not even my parents and your already embarrassing me." As soon as she said it she stopped smiling. It didn't last long. Greg had missed her reaction and just smiled at her.

"Once he started kissing me I couldn't deny him you know." Astride just pretended to gag. "Gross! What ever you have going on with Mycroft is gross! I hope I never get it."

"It's called a relationship," she just gave him a blank look. "You know where two people-... Why am I telling you this, your only twelve." Greg sighed as Astride continued to make gagging sounds.

"Well you and Mycroft's relationship is getting in the way of me and my beauty sleep." Mycroft could just roll his eyes at that comment he knew Gregory did. "Come on Lestrade, you and I have to get ready before your hubby comes up here demanding that we get ready at once and you know how I get when be told what to do. Especially now that he doesn't want me!" She said that statement so quick that she didn't hear what she said.

Greg pulled her back and hugged her. It seemed to shock the girl and make her uncomfortable. "He does want you. He just has a funny way of showing it, the git." The DI's voice was soft.

"And even if the git didn't want you, I want you." That seemed to hit a sore spot in Mycroft. Did they really think he was that heartless. Like was gonna throw her away like a broken toy.

She smiled softly. "I won't make you choose between me and him. I'm okay with going to the orphanage for a while. At least until I get adopted or at least until Mycroft's ready." She hugged him back.

One or two things would have to happen for him to adopt her. One: Gregory would have to stop giving him a 'No Sex Night'. Even though he liked when the man put up a fight. It was a major turn on to Mycroft. Two: A serious miracle would have to convince him of doing so. He didn't mind the child but some times she could be a bit overbearing.

He couldn't handle a child who cusses when she feels like, argues with him all the time and tries to correct him any way she can. She was one of the main reasons he and Greg wouldn't have sex, besides Sherlock. At least he would knock before he barged in to annoy him. They couldn't even get that from her, not even a single indication that she was there. Some times Mycroft wondered if she timed it, wait until it got real intense between the two and then barge in like it was nobody's business.

  It wasn't like she was trying to spilt them apart, the little shit she was. Mycroft wondered why he even bother rejecting the idea of adopting her. That's right because she wasn't his.

  There were many reasons as to why he wouldn't, shouldn't, couldn't. One: she would cause him nothing but trouble and he already had a troublemaker to worry about.

  Two: she would be in constant danger. Mycroft's family made a lot of enemies over the last couple of decades. Normally they would strike a weak point in a Holmes like kidnapping a family member or a loved one. Greg had that experience as of late but Mycroft had quickly developed a search and rescue before any real damage could be done. Not to mention the fact that his brother solved homicide cases that put most of the criminals behind bars. 28% of those criminals were psychopaths who just wanted Sherlock's attention, mostly a certain Jim Marioty.

  Three: She would need a lot of attention and carethat Mycroft just didn't have time for. Girls her age usually started going through a hormones and it would be really awkward for the both of them as he wouldn't know what to do with her.

  Four: Even if he did adopt her it would mean that he has some sort of soft spot for her and that can be a problem. It would also mean that he is still holding on to some type of sentiment for the girl.

  She couldn't take care of herself and that would make him worry, worrying about someone meant that you cared, caring often lead to liking them and liking someone, no matter how hard you tried not to, lead to love. Love could lead to sentiment or it could lead to heart ships. It was took close to his heart, too close for comfort.

  He would admit that he held a kind of adoration for her. She had many talents like a Holmes. Intellect, bravery, wit, stubbornness, leadership (Although he'd hate to see who'd follow her) and the ability to observe things closely.

  Astride was a very remarkable girl, not to mention the talents that weren't Holmes like. Caring, spirit, heart, love, gentleness, eagerness and occasionally when she'll show it, determination.

  Mycroft knew that Greg cared for her dearly and the older Holmes may have held some kind of fondness towards her.

  That was besides the point. She would be in constant danger by business rivals, psycho master minds and the jealousy of his brother.

  The man sighed at the thought. He put too much thought into it. He needed to be worried about his brother and why he hadn't came back yet. Sherlock was a smart man, if he was ever in trouble then he'd call Mycroft right. Sherlock wasn't that dull that he wouldn't call him if he needed help, would he. They didn't have that brotherly bond that most had but Sherlock had to know he could rely on him. No matter how deep the ttrouble he was in. He's brother could be so annoying at times with stealing confidential evidence from him, drugging him while trying to steal that said evidence and getting himself involved with Miss. Irene Adler who if he ever crossed again will make her live in a house of hell worse than anything Marioty couldconjure up.

  She hurt his brother so she had to pay, of course Sherlock threatened to never have anything to do with him if hurt her. Selfish little brother.

  Foolish little brother. Didn't he know she was only playing him for a fool. He was blinded by sentiment for the dominatrix and he would not allow her to try anything on his brother.

  There was so much he worried about, why were people blinded by sentiment. Sentiment could be the end of him. Mycroft wouldn't allow it in his life.

  He loved his brother too much to let anything happen to him. He tolerated his family, but Sherlock was special. He understood what it was like to be judged by others. He was the man reason he found Gregory and through him he would have never met the man. Of course Sherlock wish for his happiness but he brother would also complain every time they spent time together. He would complain that Mycroft would distract the DI from giving him cases.

  That was as close as brotherly compassion as they gotbbesides the constant bickering when they were around each other and the occasional operation.

  Some times they would play deductions just to keep Sherlock interested. He remembered how happy Sherlock was when Mycroft came home from college for the weekend. Just so they could play the childhood game. His brother had been a very happy child back then until school started and the kids started calling him a freak. His brother was no freak, he was amazing at deduction and if the other kids didn't like it well tough.

  Mycroft scowled at the warm memory that popped up in his mind. He was supposed to be Mycroft Holmes. The man who all feared and mencoward at the sight of him, hid at the ssound of his name. Not the man who worried about his lover and his brother.

  Mycroft looked at his phone to see the time. It was almost time for dinner as his family would soon be gathering in the living room. Hopefully by then his brother would have arrived.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

  Mycroft sat down on the couch frustrated. Apparently no one has noticed Sherlock's absence and it is just angering him the more he speaks to them. His family were complete and utter idiots.

  The only one worried about his little brother was his mother who instead of pacing in the kitchen like earlier has resorted to drinking. His father and Aunt Carol tried to calm her down but it has been futile. The scene would have been humorous if he wasn't so worried about his brother himself.

  Signing he turned away from them only to be face to face with his stupid ugly cousin.

  "Hi Mikey!" The annoying voice said as he grabbed his cheeks and tried to kiss him. Pushing him away, Mycroft straightened his jacket. The smell of alcohol filled his nostrils. "You've been drinking." It was more of a statement than a question to which he received a nod.

  "What do you want Finn?" He could not his the distain that filled his voice.

  "Nothing just wondering were your boy-toy has wondered off to. I would love to have a crack at him." A smirk appeared on the older man's face. "I mean no disrespect but Greggie's a very handsome guy and I don't see you partaking in any sexual activities with him."

  "As much as I love for you to voice your concerns what Gregory and I do in the bedroom or anything decision making is our business." The glare that he sent his way did nothing to get the man to leave him alone.

  "Besides I'm pretty sure that whatever woman you paid to accompany you is of need of your attention." That seemed to anger him. Before he could retort anything, Greg and Astride walked down the steps. Whatever Mycroft was planning to do to get rid of his cousin was soon forgotten because he was too busy looking at his lover.

  Greg was wearing a casual silk grey dress shirt with black and dark blue stripes going his figure. He wore dark blue pants with a black belt. His shoes were black with a heal, giving him extra height. He's eyes glanced Mycroft's way before he's attention was grasped by the teen. She stood on the tips of her toes so she could whisper something in his ear. He just nodded at her and walked over to his parents. They had a brief conversation before he walked over to another couch and sat down. Astride followed his lead but instead of sitting down next to him she stood by him.

  His father grunted gaining everyones attention. "Everyone, I'm sorry but dinner is going to be delayed because not everyone is present. For now my sister would like to play classical music for you."

  Suddenly the door rung making his mother jump up from her seat and swing the door open. Her hopefully eyes change into sorrow ones. She let who ever was standing at the door come in. Mycroft's eyes widened. "Hi everyone! Marry Christmas!"

  He knew that jolly voice from anywhere. Katlin, his ex girlfriend, stood in his living room smiling directly at him. Her ever so present smile was creeping him out. She walked over towards him and through her arms around his neck. She turned towards him and tired to kiss him. Mycroft being the ever so gentleman, pushedher off his lap and tired to aavoid his boyfriend's glare.

  A bunch of his family members laughed at that. "Looks like he's no longer a lady's man but a man's man!" One of them shouted.

  "Yeah what is it that our Greggie has that she doesn't have. You know besides the perfect job, the perfect figure, a house, a car, works in finance, is a female!" A roar of laughter filled the house. "What is it that you have that keeps him coming back?"

  Instead of getting mad like Mycroft expected, Greg just smiled. "Six inches and a badge." If Mycroft was any less of a man he would have toldthe DI that he was being childish but he wsWS overall pleased of his answer. He family, the ones who were childish idiots, were enjoying his answer as well. His father on the other hand would not except this type of talk in his house.

  His Aunt spoke over him and drunkenly made her way over to them. "No, let's have Katlin sing us a song instead of my sister's boring version of classical Christmas songs!"

  Her voice boomed. A chorus of shouts drowned out Katlin's protest against it. His father just sighed and let them do what they wanted. He watched as his father steered his mother and himself into a set.

  "Oh no I can't sing!" Katlin protested softly. She gained an encouraging round of applause. She nervously shook her head. "Okay, I'll do it!"

  She walked up to the stage like theatre while his Aunt Teresa sat down so she could play the piano. "What song do you wanna play dear?" Katlin thought for a moment before she answered. "I wanna sing 'Santa Baby'."

 

_Santa Baby, just slip a Stable under the tree, for me_

_Been an awful good girl, Santa Baby, So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa Baby, 54' convertible too, light blue; I'll wait up for you, dear, Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

 

 As she sung that she turned towards Mycroft and gave him a wink. Placing her hands on heher leg she slowly dragged her hands up her dress. She continued to sing the next verse.

 

_Think of all the fun I've missed, Think of all the fella's I haven't kissed_

  _Next year I could be just as good... If you check off my Christmas list_

_Santa Baby, I wanna yacht and really, it's not a lot_

_Been a good girl all year, Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa Honey, one little thing is all I need..._

_The deed...to a platinum mine, Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa cutie, fill my stocking with the, duplex and checks_

_Sign your X on the line, Santa cutie_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought at Tiffany's_

_I really do believe in you..._

_Let's see if you believe in me..._

As she said that last verse she placed her hands on her chest. Most of the boys in Mycroft's family hooted and hollered at the motion.

_Santa Baby, forgot to mention one thing...a ring_

_I don't mean on the phone, Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

"Hurry tonight!" She exclaimed happily. Giggling as the Holmes clapped and cheered her on. They all were excited for her being here it was a little bit intimidating for Greg to be here.

That's when Mycroft saw a light bulb go off in Astride's head. She hopped up and waltzed up to his Aunt Debra who glared at the girl in her presence. "So Mrs. Debra, I hear you can sing too. How's about you give us a little taste of what ya' got?" His Aunt just rolled her eyes at her.

"Unless of course your afraid." That gained her attention. When it came to challenges, Holmes where know to step up to the plate no matter how hard the pitch.

The woman quickly turned towards the girl and snapped her fingers. His other Aunt just sighed as she played the piano.

_Little girls, Little girls_ _Everywhere I turn I can see 'em_ _Ugh!_

His aunt walked up to Astride forcing the girl to walk backwards and into to Gregory who stood up as soon as the Holmes walked up to her threateningly. He pushed Astride behind him and silently dared his Aunt to try something. She gave them both a disgusted look before lking past them.

_Little girls, Little girls_ _Night and day I eat sleep and breathe them_ _Get out of here!_

__

She screamed at one of his younger cousins. The girls ran off screaming. His Aunt could be a very violent person.

_I should be anywhere but here_ _Private planes, on a stage and or MTV_ _When I find myself here at the snot house!_ _Little shoes, Little socks_ _Please kill me I'm serious, please kill me! I'm not singing, I'm asking!_

_Locked in the cage with all the rats I slipped through the cracks, and now I'm with the scraped and I can't seemed to find my way back._

She spun drunkenly on one heel then made her way over to Katlin and wrapped her arms around the girls waist, slowly spinning her around.

_Get me out, get me out of here!_ _I'm ready for stardom after all these years._ _I'm done! With Little girls!_ _I'm ready to be someone in this world!_

Getting dizzy she fell down hard. Her figure was slowly dragging her body across the floor. Astride walked up to her and offered her hand to help her up. She just ignored it.

_Little girls, Little girls_ _Everywhere I turn I can see them_ _Ugh!_

She pulled herself up with the help of the banister. She walked towards the kitchen and opened the frigid. Pulling out a beer she turned head to face one of the teens that were teasing her.

_Little girls, Little girls_  
_Night and day I eat, sleep and breathe them_  
_Get out of here!_

_Yes I wanna tear my hair out_  
_I should be famous, apart of history_  
_When I find myself here at the snot house!_  
_Little shoes, Little sock_  
_Please kill me I'm serious, please kill me! I'm not singing, I'm asking!_

Mycroft's Aunt through a series of jackets, shoes and other stuff at Astride making the girl run towards Greg. The DI lifted her up and swung her around until he slipped and fell on the couch. His Aunt walked back in the room. 

_Locked in the cage with all the rats I slipppdd through the cracks, and now I'm stuck with the scraps and I can't seemed to find my way back!_

_Get me out, get me out of here!_ _I'm ready for stardom after all these years_

 _I'm done! With Little girls!_ _I wanna be someone in this world!_

 _Little girls! Little girls!_ _Ugh!_

Mycroft watched as his Aunt walked slowly back to her seat and take a drink. He looked to his lover and the teen who where laughing at his Aunt despence.

For hours Mycroft was stuck listening to his family members sing Christmas song after Christmas song. It was very unnerving to sit there next to Finn. He groaned as another Cousin sung the 'Jungle Bell Rock'. Sneaking a glance at the DI and he and Astride were having an interesting conversation.

Greg jokingly pushed her as to encourage her to go up and sing which Mycroft was sure she replied with a smartass comment.

He didn't notice that his Aunt Carol had walked up to him. "You need to patch things up with him." The elder Holmes turned towards her with a frown. "He's a human, Mikey. He's not gonna keep coming back to you every time you guys have an argument."

"I know. What should I do?" She smiled and whispered in his ear. "Try and make it better with the girl first then he might let you back in." With that he stood up and walked to the two.

Opening his mouth he spoke. "Gregory, I..." Without even looking at him Lestrade cut him off. "No." He said simply and pointed for Mycroft to sit back down.

"Okay..." Mycroft walked back to his seat, getting laughed at by his family. Astride frowned at their lack of communication. Usually by now they would be back together as if nothing ever happened. Standing up she walked towards the karaoke machine, which surprised Greg.

"II'd like to dedicate this song to two love birds who right now are in a little ruff patch. Some times you just need a little push to get on your way." Looking at Greg she smiled. "So I'm giving you a little push into the right direction." Hamish and Jamie came down with nice looking suits. Hamish wore a worried exspetion on his face.

His father was clearly on his mind. Jamie wore the same exspresstion as the younger boy, his brother must not be fearing well. Astride hoped this song would lift up everyone's spirits. Swallowing the lump that formed into her throat she sung.

_Santa tell me, if your really there._

 _ __Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here, next year.___

 _ _

_Santa tell me, if he really cares._

Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here, next year.

_Felling Christmas all around and I'm trying to play it cool._

_But it's hard to focus when I see him walking across the room._

_Let it snow, it's blasting out and I won't get in the mood._

_I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know it's true love. That he thinks of, so next Christmas. I'm not all alone, boy!_

_Santa tell me, if your really there._

Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here next year.

_

_Santa tell me, if he really cares._

Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here, next year.

_

_I've been down this road before, finding love on Christmas night._

_But on New Years Day, I woke up and you wasn't by my side._

_Now I need someone to hold, be my fire in the cold._

_But it's hard to tell if this is a fling or true love. That he thinks of, so next Christmas. I'm not all alone, boy._

_Santa tell me, if your really there._

_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here, next year._

_Santa tell me, if he really cares._

_Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here, next year._

_Oh I wanna have him beside me like, ooo ooo._

_On the 25th, by the fire place, ooo ooo._

_But I don't want a new broken heart._

_This year I got to be smart, Oh Baby!_

_Santa tell me._

_Santa tell me._

_Santa tell me._

_If he will be here._

_Santa tell me if your really there._

_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here, next year._

_Santa tell me if he really cares._

_Cause I can't give all away if he won't be here, next year._

_Santa tell me if your really there._

_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here, next year._

_Santa tell me if he really cares._

_Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here, next year. ___

Astride walked over to Greg and hung a mistletoe over his head. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek she glanced at Mycroft. She nodded her head to the man and he had a pretty good guess as to what she wanted.

Gathering up his strength again, he walked over to the two but was stopped by Finn. He stepped in front of him. "Is that a mistletoe over your head, my dear Greggie? It must be for me." A blush rose to the DI's cheeks.

Astride growled at his response but Greg pushed her behind him a smiled. Was his boyfriend flirting with his cousin in front of him. He guest he kinda deserved it. With a flash of a smile, Finn moved to kiss him but Astride was having none of that. She stomped on Finn's foot and then punched him in the groin so hard he doubled over. Now that he was at her level she grabbed him by his hair and her knees connected with his face.

"Why, you little shit!" He groaned reaching for her but Mycroft twisted his wrist backwards, forcing the older Holmes to stand straight.

His Aunt came over to break it up. "Now boys, stop it." She looked towards Mycroft's father for assistance. He stood and ordered everyone into the dinning room where the table was longer than anything Astride seen in her life. It was fit for a King. Foods were set up and down the table. Just simply looking at it made her mouth water. She quickly made her way to Hamish and grabbed his hand. "Come on, you can sit next to me."

Greg sat to the left of Mummy Holmes who still wanted to wait for her baby to come home. Mr. Holmes sat on the other side of her, grasping her hand under the table. He was in a better condition but deep down Greg knew he was just as worried as the rest of them.

Sherlock would be alright. He always was. John would make sure of it and if he didn't he's pretty sure Mycroft would make his life hell. Speaking of Mycroft, the man sat two seats down from him.

He kept sneaking glancing at him when he thought the DI wasn't looking. They'd been together for almost three years now, he knows the man by now. When they would get into arguments, they wouldn't talk for days until Greg would eventually give in and go to the man. Not this time, Mycroft is going to have to be the one to give in.

Greg waited for the two children who where currently eye spying the deserts in the kitchen along with a heavy set man who apparently was a Holmes. Greg wondered if Mycroft was mad would he be over there with them, flagging down the cake.

Mycroft took one of his one of many glances at Greg only to find him smiling. Taking a chance he asked him. "What are you smiling about?" The smiled quickly turned into a frown.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me since you know everything, right Mycroft! Deduce me!" Okay still mad at him then. Suddenly Katlin walked into the room and instead of sitting next to his Aunt Debra like he hoped she would, she sat right to him.

Giving him an all but innocent smile she ran her hand alone his leg making him very uncomfortable. Astride walked behind her. "Excuse me, but don't you think you should be somewhere else." The girl all but glared at her.

"No I am fine right where I am. Thank you." She said, never taking her eyes off of Mycroft. Clearly not getting the hint she stayed right were she was at.

Smiling an evil smile the twelve year lend on to her chair. "No you see, I think it would be better," as she said that she grabbed Katlin by her hair and pulled her out of it and walked her next to his Aunt, surprising everyone, "...if you would sit right here. Next to Miss. Debra." A couple of his cousins laughed and snickered at her shocked emotion.

Walking back to Hamish she at him down next to Mycroft as she sat next to the still in shocked Greg. His Aunt Carol sensing the tension in the room cleared her throat. "S-Shall we begin." Gesturing to the food with her hands.

"Oh yes! I think that this looks a lot better." Astride stated casting Katlin an innocent smile who glared daggers back at her.

oOoOoOoOo

Sherlock sighed as he called his brother for the fifthteenth time. Calling again and his phone when to voice mail. He cursed under his breath. "Still no answer." Smith asked. He had woken up an hour later after they left the market store. Shaking his head he tried to dial again receiving no answer.

"Goddamn it Mycroft! If the whole family dies because your having sex with Lestrade and you refused to answer your phone, I will kill you." He yelled at his phone.

"Sherlock, son, the phone did nothing wrong so you can stop mashing it's buttons." His Uncle's calm demeanor just angered him more. He growled. His Uncle had been quite the whole time he drove, up until Smith woke up he didn't say a word as he drove through the bodies of the dead on the street.

The worst part about it was the stench of the rotting corps. He hoped that they didn't reached Holmes manor. Then he'd really have to kill his brother. "Just leave him a voice mail." Suggested Smith. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

He already tired that and the posh idiot still didn't answer his phone. What could be so important that his brother didn't have his phone with him.

An idea popped into his head. What if his brother was already fighting off the moving no so dead creatures. The thought seemed to amuse him of his brother taking on a maggot infested human like creature. That wouldn't be the case. A bad thought formed into his mind.

What if Holmes manor had already been taking over by the beast. What if the reason Mycroft could't answer his phone was because hewas already... Sherlock swallowed the thoughtand pushed it away. No Mycroft wouldn't fall victim to those things. He was Mycroft Holme for fucks sakes. If anything he'd know about those creatures. He'd get everyone to safety, keep everyone alive until it all blowed over. In a perfect whole.

"Can this truck go faster?" He asked quietly which aroused the suspicion of his Uncle. Smith just raised a brow at him. "You okay." His soft voice did nothing to calm him down.

"I'm fine now let's get a move on!" Sherlock shouted which woke up the still very drugged up John.

The blogger groan as he sat up clutching the back of his head. "What the hell...happened?" A smiled broke out of Sherlock's Uncles face. He swerved passed a couple of walking corpses. They kept trailing after the car but then lost interest in it as they couldn't keep up.

"Well seeing as you were drugged, you tried to give Sherly here a little BJ in the back of my car. Since you weren't protesting I let it go on for a little bit but he stopped you." John's horrified look only broke his heart. "You continued furiously to persuade him to have sex with with you but in the end I slammed on my brakes making you hit your head. You passed out and Sherly here has been trying to contact his brother for the last hour."

John gave Sherlock a guilty look. " Oh and in the process of you being drugged, you almost got us killed." If he didn't feel terrible at first he did now.

"And that was just the short version of it." His Uncle whispered under his breath. Sherlock glared at him. "Thank you Uncle, for that vivid essay." He said sarcastically.

"Sherlock, it was my pleasure." Smith punched him in the arm. John sat back and rubbed his aching head, secretly trying to avoid Sherlock's eyes. Which hard since the man was only a couple of inches away from him.

Silence fell upon the group once more as the drove. Fifteen minutes later and Sherlock couldn't take it. "John." His voice held something that he couldn't recognise. "I want you to know that what happened back there was not your fault."

Trying so hard to ignore him was hard enough when he was so close. He was saved by Smith's screaming. "Lucas, watch out!" It was all it took for the man to slam on his brakes to a halt.

Before them was a crowd of people and creatures. Some were attaching the men who were guarding a fallen over truck. There was too many of those things out there for the eleven or twelve men out there to kill. John's eyes widened as he saw a woman and her son fight off some of the infected. Another girl was hiding behind them holding on to a little girl.

"We have to help them." Smith said still in shock. John reacted as soon as he said it. He hopped out of the car and headed straight for the group. Sherlock called his name but he couldn't hear him. He was in soldier mode.

Pulling out his gun he always carried with him he killed the creatures closest to them he yelled. "Hey over here!" Gaining the attention of the dead. They rushed towards him faster than the ones at the Market were. Dodging the first monster, he shot the next one and pushed it's falling body towards it's runner ups.

Sherlock jumped out the car and grabbed a still pipe from the back of his Uncle's truck. Keeping the gun at his side he slammed the pipe into the head of the creature that John left.

"We have to help them, Lucas." Smith stated with more alertness. Sherlock's Uncle shook his head as the monsters gathered around Sherlock and John. "I can't, I'll hit them."

"Oh yes you can!" Smith all but shouted. He moved over and slammed his foot on the petal, flooring it. They watched a dead bodies flew up in the air and get sucked up under the truck.

Sherlock smiled, silently grateful for his Uncle's lover. The thought quickly disappeared as a dead woman lunged herself at him.

"Sherlock!" John yelled as he helped the teenaged girl down with her sister. He ran towards the rotting corps and pushed it off of him. Pulling out his gun, the creature took a clean shot to the head.

He looked at the man who was still on the ground. "You okay." Sherlock nodded. A scream interrupted the peace.

One of those creatures jumped off of the car and on to the back of the mother. It tore into her neck faster than they could get to her. Her son got to her first. "Mummy!" He shot the thing in the head. John ran over to the her motionless body.

Checking her pulse as her son ran over to them. "Sherlock keep him back!" The ex-army doctor shouted. Doing as he said, he dragged him over to where his Uncle's truck stopped. John rolled her over on her back and placed his jacket on her neck to stop the bleeding.

Her eyes wonder up to his. She struggled to grab his shoulder. "...p-please protect p-protect...my kids..." Her breathing slowed down and her eyes closed. John sighed.

The two girls moved over to where Sherlock and the others stood. They silently tried to comfort him. John looked over to Sherlock and shook his head.

A man walked over to the blogger with blood splattered all over his clothes. He looked tired as he walked over to the now dead woman. "Gwen..." His voice trailed off. John slowly moved aside for him. He cradled her head in his arm, silently crying. John felt his throat close.

"I'm sorry but she's gone." The man attacked him. Sherlock reacted before anyone else could. He shoved the man off of his blogger and pointed a gun towards his head. One of his acquaintances pointed their guns at him.

It became a showdown. His Uncle took out his shotgun as Sherlock felt the boy point a gun directly at his head. "Stop, this is not what we came here for! Young man put your gun down. Sherlock put your gun down and Lucas you put your gun down, Now!"

"Not until they put their guns down." Slowly the boy dropped his gun and so did Lucas. Sherlock kept his gun on the man for a moment longer until John grabbed it and lowered it.

A growl interrupted them. "David we have to go!" One of 'David's' men shouted. Smith stopped him. "If you come with us we can help you." The men looked reluctant and ran inside their cars, all except one. He held similar features to David.

"Dad they can help us." His son said. David looked from his brother to his son. He turned towards his brother. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

His brother shook his head. "I got a family of my own to take care of." Another roar echoed in the air. "Let's go!" Lucas shouted. They headed back to the truck, John made the kids go inside the truck while they hoped into the back with the supplies.

With one last look at the dead body of the mother who would never see her kids again, they left. "Sherlock can you try to call your brother again?" The young detective shook his head.

"It's no use, he won't answer. I'll have to do something I never thought about doing in my life." He said all dramatic. John rolled his eyes at the man.

"Call Greg." John answered plainly. The man could be such a drama queen some times. They drove past a couple of the undead. Some tried to run after the vehicle but were left behind in the dust.

"You me Geoff, no I tried that. He wouldn't answer."

"I wonder why." The blogger stated sarcastically. David put no in put to the conversation. He just watched the trees go by. John wonder how it felt to loose someone you loved and hoped that Mary was alright. Hamish would be safe with Greg, he promised nothing would happen to the boy while he was gone.

oOoOoOoOo 

Astride glared daggers at Katlin as the woman went on and on about some stupid stuff that her and Mycroft use to do when they dated. It was clearly retaliation for her pulling her hair and dragging her across the table. No one else was effected by it, except of course Mrs. Holmes who watched how tense Lestrade was.

Obviously the woman bothered him and there was no clear indicator that she'd ever shut up. Greg was 5 seconds from slapping her, the thought made Astride smile.

As if there already wasn't trouble in paradise with Sherlock and John not returning, Hamish hardly touched his food. Poor lad was thinking about his father.

Clearing her throat the girl spoke. "Umm Karla," the woman stopped talking to correct her name. "It's Katlin."

" Whatever, not that you aren't our favorite subject but shut up. Hamish how's your mother been doing these past couple of months." The boywas glad that she gave him a ddistraction.

"Well, my parents are having another baby. I want it to be a boy but a girl is alright too. That way I can protect him." It was a very mature answer of him. Instead of going on a jealously strike like she did when Greg mentioned adoption. He was not allowed another kid.

Although Astride was interested in the conversation she didn't all that care what happened to Mary. Ever since she shot Sherlock she hasn't liked her. She didn't care for her in the beginning and now she doesn't care for her at all. Her kid on the other hand is a magnificent little boy and the best partner in crime.

"I once asked my Mummy and Daddy where babies come from. My Dad told me to ask my Mum." One of the Holmes snorted and said something about it being typically for a man to tellhis kid to ask his mother. Rolling her eeyes she encourage the boy to continue.

"My Mummy told me that they asked for a baby boy and a stork came to drop me off into the hospital where they came to pick me up." It was an innocent answer that everyone awed about.

"Our parent's are having a baby too." One of Mycroft's cousin's said. He was about Astride's age and really shouldn't buy into the 'Baby Stork' story anymore.

"Yeah, except..." Astride said to Hamish, "...they had sex." Everyone either choked on whatever they had in their mouths or stared at the girl in shocked. She continued to eat as if nothing happened.

Hamish, the poor little lad, was confused. "What is sex?" Greg asked him not to say that around his father when he gets back. John was gonna kill her.

"Astride!" Mycroft gave her an incredulous look. "What?" She asked in all confusion.

"No." He scoffed. Hamish getting tired of everyone ignoring him pouted. "What. Is. Sex?" The teen smiled.

"Remember that time you came over Greg's parents house and the walls we're apparently paper because we heard them screaming and shouting at each other with a little a thumping against the wall." Hamish nodded. "That's sex."

Katlin started to choke on her water. His mother gasped and a bunch of his cousins laughed. "Mikey!" His father just looked at him with a shocked exspresstion.

Astride laughed. "What? You knew he was gay but let me tell you. Your son is a freak, in the bed." That was Mycroft's boiling point. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up the steps. Greg ran after them to ensure that the man didn't kill her in the process.

"I'm glad my parents didn't have sex." Hamish said. That's when everyone burst out laughing. All except Katlin, who was still recovering from the new found information.

oOoOoOoOo 

"What the Hell were you _thinking _?" The angry voice of Mycroft Holmes could be heard from all over the house. The only person who couldn't hear him was the girl who was laid out on the bed looking at the ceiling. Some times she wish it would just crush her.__

 _ _"Apparently nothing at all with the level of stress that your voice has taken." She said snidely. Mycroft's figure came into her view as he pulled her by her arm so they were face to face.__

 _ _

"You listen to me child. I will not tolerate you disrespecting me in my family home!" He gave herthe glare that he sent all his men when they messed up. It usually worked on the toughest of men but on the teenaged girl, it had no effect. She just raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not gonna work. She's not gonna listen to you." Greg said carefully. Although he wanted anything more than to kick his lovers ass for touching her, he was right.

The more he badgered her the more she resisted. "You have done what Sherlock has always wanted to do. You single handedly destroyed Christmas in one hour."

Rolling her eyes at him she flopped back down. "No. Christmas was ruined when that skank walked through the door."

She was so frustrating. Why did she always have to be so difficult. " I want you to stop this right now. You are not a four year old. Now your going to march yourself down there and apologize to everyone for your rude behavior, young lady!"

This time she did listen to him and jumped up so quickly Mycroft had to back up. "Would you stop it already! It's bad enough that you say you don't want me but now your treating me like your child!" Tears filled her eyes as she quickly tried to wipe them away. "Your not my Daddy okay, so stop acting like it."

"Astride..." Was all he could say as she punched his stomach over and over. The first one actually hurt but they got softer as she continued. When she finally stopped she just stared at his sstomach. Silence was the only thing she received and she hated the silence.

She tried to run quickly pasted him but he grabbed her. Greg watched as she struggled to get free. He felt guilty as he went over there to hold her down. When they successfully managed to pin her to the bed she kicked her feet to get loose. Only to have Lestrade hold them down.

She struggled a bit longer before she calmed down. Astride his her face from them. "Now tell me what's the matter. The adoption isn't the only thing bothering you." Mycroft's voice was the softest Greg ever seen him use with her. Usually itwas a shouting contest between the two.

"I got chased by some freak, Hamish and I, and you acted like you didn't even care." She answered truthfully. Her voice was so broken it reminded him of his brother. The one he always swore to protect. The one he failed and he he is doing it again.

One part of him is saying she isn't your problem and another part is yelling 'yes the hell she is'. Mycroft wiped away a tear from her eye. "I'm not sorry..." Greg gave him an incredulous look.

"What do you mean your not sorry? See Lestrade, I knew he was an asshole." She said trying to get away but he held her back down. "You didn't let me finish."

"I'm not sorry for bringing you along, here and making you cry right now because if I didn't...I would have never know how much I really want to adopt you." After a brief pause she smiled.

" Your such a sap, Mycroft." She smiled as a sob exscaped her lips. She quickly swiped at the tears in her eyes, claiming that dust got in it.

"I know I haven't been nice to either of you but can I get a little reminder." He said while tapping his head. They both took a pillow and hit him with it softly. "Thanks, now could you both stop being mad at me. It's two against one and that's not fair."

"It is in my book." Greg said before he gave Mycroft a kiss. Astride crunched up her nose. "That's so gross."

"Just think Astride, when you meet someone you like. You'll fall head over heels and will be doing the same thing." Greg teased. Suddenly the ring tone of 'Oops I did it again' rang.

Astride hoped up. "That's weird it's Sherlock and he hardly ever calls me." Mycroft got up and pulled Greg with him. "Put it on speaker so I can tell him how disrespectful he has been. Mummy was worried sick."

Rolling her eyes she answered the phone while Greg snuck a quick kiss. "Hello love. Did you miss me.' She said playfully. Her smile disappeared and the good feeling was gone. "What? Wait hold on Sherlock, I can't understand you."

Worry crept up in Mycroft's throat. "Okay, okay, hold on!" She pressed a button and placed the phone on the bed. "It's on speaker." Sherlock's voice boomed from the phone.

"Have you ever heard of pick up your damn phone? I've been calling you for the past hour!" The elder Holmes snickered at his brother. "This isn't funny Mycroft! You all are in danger! I don't care if you were screwing Geoff..." John's voice came in stating the correct name. "...Greg, Lestrade! That's still no reason not to answer your phone...are you sitting with the family?"

"No, they're all downstairs. What are you calling about? Where are you?" The only response next was static as Sherlock's phone started to disconnect.

"Can't...right now...get everyone...side, keep the doors and windows lock... Stay away...neighbors. Infected...true. Don't let anyone get bitten, they will get infected." That was all they got before the signal was lost.

"Sherlock. Sherlock!" Greg walked over to Astride and wrapped an arm around her. She may not be a child psychologically but she was physically. "Do you think he'd make something like that up?" Greg said looking at Mycroft.

"No." He stated plainly. He rushed down the steps with the DI and the girl behind him. Mummy was the first one to notice something was wrong.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" He walked pasted her and checked the outside patio, only his Uncle Jeremiah and Aunt Natalie were out there. He grabbed both of their arms and shoved them inside.

"Boy what has gotten in to you." His father commanded. Setting the locks on the door, he turned to his lover. "Gregory you go lock all the other doors. Astride go find Hamish."

"I'm trying to save your life now did anyone else leave the house." Surprisingly he was calm despite how dangerous the situation was. Astride came back with Hamish who was sitting in the Living room chatting with Jamie. The boy followed after them.

"All the doors are locked." Greg said as he walked back into the room. The girl quickly grabbed Hamish's hands as the boy wonder what was going on. "What is going on Mikey?" His mother pleaded with him.

"Get in the Living room. Everyone in the Living room." Everyone piled into the big enough room. Some DAT down others just stood. "Listen, Sherlock just called." His mother stepped a little closer to him. He looked towards Greg for reassurance. The man just nodded.

"Sherlock called and said that we are all in danger. The virus that has been spreading all overLLondon has reached here." Someone interrupted him. "They said that the virus wasn't inLLondon and even if it was it couldn't have spread here."

"Well they lied because creatures have been spotted by Wilson's house and attacking his barn animals. One even was spotted outside our house." The elder Holmes said leaving out the part about Astride and Hamish.

"Wait how do you know your brother isn't lying about this. He has done it before." Debra spoke up. Mycroft glared daggers at her.

"He isn't, I know Sherlock. He wouldn't make something like this up. He's not an attention whore like you." Greg declared. Astride laughed. "Way to go Lestrade!'

He turned to her and gave his best 'not now' look, even though deep down he felt pride. Suddenly he felt something smash against his head. Debra slammed the bottle on the top of his head. Reacting quickly Astride punched her in the face which resulted in her almost breaking her wrist. Gentaly cradling it in her arm as her hair received a harsh yank.

She screamed. That awoke the 'Momma Bear' out in Lestrade as he pulled out his gun to protected his baby cub. "Let her the fuck go!"

A bang against the window caused everyone to jump. Loosing her concentration on Astride the girl ran into the DI's arms. He pushed her behind him and she grabbed Hamish's hand. Another bang against the window made it crack. Mycroft's father moved towards the window. He stopped before motioning for Mycroft to get one of the guns out of the large dresser.

He did what he was told and got one for his father and himself. As he got closer his wife whispered. " Oh do be careful George." He nodded and moved the curtains aside. With Mycroft right behind him, they waited. Nothing happened.

"Nothing's out there." He stated plainly. As soon as he turned around something bust through the window and landed right on him.

"George!" Mummy Holmes reached for the man but Mycroft held her back while trying to get a clean shot. Hamish was to scared to stay so he pulled Astride behind him and ran. Jamie ushered the two up the stairs. "Astride, Hamish wait!" Greg called out but they were already gone.

He tried to follow them but the door broke down and one of the most hideous things in his life looked directly at him. It's eyes were a greyish color and it's clothing was tore into shreds. Blood covered his grotesque body. His arm must have been dislocated some time ago because it could barely use it. Taking aim, he got ready as the thing charged at him.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the beautiful characters who I decided to kill this chapter. This is dedicated to you.
> 
> Gwen Parson - Loving Mother, Wife & Friend.


	3. Cannibals or Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good feelings gone. This is where our characters meet the cool harsh reality of life. Death comes for us all sooner then some think.
> 
> Can Mycroft protect his family or will they be taken away like he always knew they would?
> 
> Pretty much bad things get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the chapter, I will list all of the people who died. With a little note about their character.

"Your gonna call Astride." John asked slowly. Sherlock sighed. His blogger was intelligent yes but some times it took him to process things.

"Yes, she's the only other person who's number I have. I don't like it either but the girl is the only chance we have to warn my brother." If the situation wasn't so complicated he would have waited til they got to the house.

Dialing the girls number, he placed the phone to his ear. After the first few rings he was about to hang up but she answered her phone. "Hello love. Did you miss me?"

Not in the mood for her childish games he yelled. "Listen, I don't have time for your games now hand the phone to my brother!"

"What? Hold on Sherlock I can't understand you." Anger flared through his heart.

"Just put Mycroft on the phone, Damn it!" He'd be damned if his family died because of her. John flinched at his words. He didn't mean to be harsh but they needed to know. They were almost at the Holmes mansion but the young detective had a feeling they'd be too late even if his Uncle's car could go the speed of light.

"Okay, okay. Hold on." She said. He listened as the phone was placed down on something. "Its on speaker." He hoped that Mycroft was in the room and that the girl wasn't completely useless.

"Have you ever heard of picking up your phone? I've been calling you for the past hour!" He could hear his brother snicker at him. "This isn't funny Mycroft! Your all in danger! I don't care if you were screwing Geoff..."

John sighed. "It's Greg." Rolling his eyes he continued his rant only adding the Greg part. "...Greg, Lestrade whatever. That's still no reason not to answer your phone...are you with the family."

He could hear the impatience in his brother's voice. "No, their all downstairs. What are you calling about? Where are you?" He didn't get the chance to answer him.

A creature jumped on the side of the truck out of nowhere. It was about to pull the younger Holmes down but David apprehended it with a gun shot to the head. Sherlock turned towards him. Slowly he thanked him. "Thank you."

"Just tell your friends not to get bit. Once they get bit, they turn." He went back to his silent corneron the truck without another word.

That's when he saw a pact of those creatures. "Can't talk right now. You need to get everyone inside, keep the doors and windows locked. Stay away from neighbor's. They might be infected, I guess what my Homeless connection network said was true. Don't let anyone get bitten, they will get infected."

Sherlock looked up at the creatures. They were climbing in the trees and jumping down on the car. One landed on the roof of the car another landed by John. The rest missed the car and just chased asfter it. It's body quickly moved to grasped it's prey.

John took his gun and shot it in the head dumping it over board. Turning towards Sherlock he screamed. "Sherlock behind you." Before either of them could react, David shot the thing square in the head right between the eyes.

"That's for my wife, asshole." He just sat back down and watched as it's body tumbled in the dust. John and Sherlock looked at each other before the young detective thanked him again.

Looking at his phone he realised he had no bars. "Damn it, I lost the connection." They were still a little ways away from the house. 'Hold on you guys.'

oOoOoOoOo 

Firing a shot he managed to land the bullet right through the things eye. It's head flew backwards, pieces of it's brain came out the back of his head. A wave of a terrible smell hit Greg's nose almost making him throw up.

All he could hear was the sound of people screaming and rushing past him. He needed to find Hamish and Astride.

A round of shots were fired making him turn towards Mycroft. He finally removed the monster from his father's back. Double checking if he was dead, he shot another round into it's body. "Father are you alright?"

The man just nodded. The older Holmes helped him up as they heard a series of growls and roars. "We need to get out of here." Mycroft stated. They all turned as the backdoor burst down. At least seven of those things stood in the back growling at each other.

When the first one got their scent it charged at them. Raising his gun, the DI shot it square in the face sending it flying backwards. That alerted the others of their presence in the house. All at once, they charged.

With the rest of the family upstairs, Mycroft, Greg, George and Mrs. Holmes had no choice but to fight. Handing his mother a gun she smiled gently. "Thank you dear." She fired three shots and took out three of the monsters.

All three men gave her a questioning look. "What? Your Grandpa taught me how to shoot." Another group of those animals busted in the backdoor.

oOoOoOoOo 

Jamie gentaly pushed them into the closet. Astride was still in shock as Hamish clung to her shaking form. When the older of the three tried to walk away Hamish stopped him. "What are you doing? Those things are out there." The boy whispered harshly.

"I have to go check on my brother and the others. You and Astride stay here." He looked at the girl who was still frozen in her own world. He felt a little bit sorry for leaving them. "I'll be back, okay."

Hamish shook his head. His eyes pleaded with the young man as he still walked away. The miniature John closed the door behind him, he looked at the girl. "It's okay Astride. I'll protect us this time."

That seemed to bring her back. She pulled him back against the wall. "Like hell you are. If anything happens to you your Dad just might use his doctor skills to skin me alive." The boy smiled despite the situation.

"Where's Jamie?" She asked. Her head peeked out of the closet. Slowly she made her way over to the door. Opening it a little gave her the chance to peek out into the hallway. As soon as she did something pushed the door opened. It was Jamie.

"What happened?" Hamish asked. He rushed out of the closet only to have his mouth covered by Jamie. Astride gave him a look. "Those things are out there." He whispered.

He locked the door and moved the two back into the closet. "Don't open these." A large bang against the door made them jump.

"Help! Help, please!" It was Amanda and her sister Rachel. Jamie rushed to let them in and lock the door behind them. He could hear the sound of the creatures footsteps coming towards the door. "Hide!" He whispered harshly.

While Rachael ran in the closet, Amanda climbed under Astride's bed with Jamie hiding underneath Hamish's. Holding her breath, Astride covered Hamish's mouth because he was breathing to hard.

Something charged at the door. They were already trying to get in. One bang after the other made the miniature John flinch every time. The girl, Rachael, cried as the stability of the door cracked under pressure.

"Shut up." Astride whispered harshly. "Your drawing their attention. The girl only cried louder. Rachael was older then her and Hamish and she was crying like a baby. " _Shut up! _" she whispered harsher.__

 _ _A hand burst through the door waving as it tried to find it's way in. They could hear the growling from outside the door. Gun shots from downstairs echoed through the walls. The screams of other family members could be heard and it did nothing but made the girl cry harder.__

 _ _

Astride looked down at Hamish and then at the girl. She moved over to her and grabbed her face. "Shut up! Do you wanna die?" The girl shook her head. "Then shut the hell up!" She whispered harshly.

After a couple more shoves the door burst open. Two of those things ran in. One ran into the dresser and started to attack it the other jumped on the bed, looking around.

Rachael walked backwards into the closet and knocked down a couple hangers. They clattered on the floor, gaining the attention of the creatures. Sniffing the air, they crept slowly towards the closet. When they got close enough they sniffed the air, ready to open it.

Before it could open the door Amanda took off her shoe and threw it across the hall. The things turned and ran after it. Astride let go of the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Rachael ran out of the closet to her sister. "What are you doing? Get back into the closet!" Her sister demanded. A hand grabbed and pulled Rachael up. She screamed as it turned her around to face Jamie's brother.

Astride watched in horror as he leaned down and bit into her neck. The teenager screamed loud enough to attract the attention of more of those things.

Jamie crawled from underneath the bed. He looked around to find something to stop his brother. " Franklin stop!" He yelled. Grabbing a lamp off the shelf he charged towards the two. Hitting his brother on the back knocked them both to the floor but he still hung onto her. He tried to swing again but something slammed into his side. Another one of those creatures tried to bite him as he struggled to get it off of him.

It bared it's teeth getting ready to latch them on him. Before it could, Astride grabbed one of the wired hangers, bursting out of the closest and jumped on it's back. Wrapping the wire around it's neck she held on as it twist off.

Amanda screamed as her sister's body landed right in front of her face. "...H-help help...me." Rachael strained. Amanda crawled from under the bed and took off her other shoe. She slammed it into the back of Frank's head causing him to fall over.

Pulling her sister up by her hand she tried to hoist her up. Failing the first time, she gave up only to sit down and cradled Rachael in her lap. Crying silently as she watched the events before her unfold.

The creature backed up, pushing Astride against the wall but she never let go. Tightening her grip, she held on. Hamish just stood there frightened. Jamie closed the door, trying to keep the other monsters out. The younger boy ran over to help him.

Finally the thing managed to flip the girl on her back onto the floor. A gasp exscaped her lips, feeling the floor connect with her back. Tears filled her eyes as the thing came into view.

She reached for anything that might be close to her. Finding her pants, she remembered sneaking a small pocket knife into them. When the thing got close enough to bite but she pulled it out of her pocket and jammed it into the side of it's head.

The creature landed on the other side of her. She sat back up and continued to slab the knife into it's head. She didn't stop.

Gun shots outside of the door alerted Jamie that some of his family was still alive. He opened the door for them. Greg was the first one inside of the room. He watched in horror as the girl who always new, the one that wasn't sweet but still a little girl, repeatedly slab the dead body.

It was a little over kill but the thing tried to bite her. She screamed at the thing as if could hear her but she never stopped stabbing it.

Greg couldn't take it anymore. He ran over to her and grabbed her pulling her into his chest. She fought him of course, her stated of mind clearly was somewhere else. She kicked the dead thing as if it were still coming after her.

"Stop. You have to stop this." He took the knife away from her while struggling to hold her down as her arms flared around. "It's dead! You can stop now."

She didn't listen to him. Mycroft walked in and sorrow filled his heart. One of his cousins sat dead on the floor while her sister held onto her. Jamie's shirt was a little riped but he'd be fine. Hamish, on the other hand, would not and would have nightmares for the rest of his life.

Then there was Astride squirming in Gregory's arms, trying to escape. Her eyes were full of tears but her heart was full of anger.

She wasn't going to listen to the DI, that much he knew but it wouldn't hurt to help him. He walked up to them both and gentaly lifted her head towards him. Their eyes connected and that's when she lunched herself into his arms.

She let her self feel vulnerable for this only moment. Mycroft rubbed her back to calm her down, it seemed to be working as her breathing slowed down. Greg gave him a look that said, 'say something _comforting _'.__

 _ _Swallowing his pride he pulled her closer to him. "There there?" He wasn't sure where he was going with this but he wasn't just going to wing it. "."__

 _ _

He winced. It sounded stupid coming from his only mouth. Astride sat back up and gave him a confused look. "What?"

"I get attacked by some thing and your way of comforting me is stating that there's no more to kill?" She hit him with the closest pillow she could find. "What the hell is wrong with you, man?"

Greg sighed. "Mycroft, you are amazing man but you take your own sweet time in getting things right." He received a kiss from the DI.

Another chorus of animalistic noises echoed through the woods. "I thought you said that there were no more undead monsters!" Astride shouted. Mycroft frowned looking past her. "I thought so too."

Getting up they all headed out into the hall with a little resistance from Amanda who didn't want to leave her sister. "Mycroft, you and Greggie are going to gather all the guns you can into these two bags." George past him two gigantic bags. "Amanda, Jamie you both are going to gather up anyone else still in the house." The two nodded and went room to room looking for other family members.

"What are you going to do in the process?" Greg asked. "I'm going to take the kids and my wife to the cars. Everyone take a walkie talkie to communicate and report back here in fifteen minutes." Mycroft's father commanded.

They all nodded. Greg stopped Astride before she went. He turned her towards him. "I want you to take this." As he said that he handed her a gun. "It's fully loaded. If anyone comes near you, that isn't human. I want you to shoot them. Okay."

She nodded. "Right now the gun's on safety mode. You flip the switch right there," he pointed to the little nob, "...this is only for emergencies. You do not use it for anything else. Okay." She nodded again.

The girl turned to leave but he stopped her again. "Please be careful, for me." She nodded again. Slowly he let go of her hand.

They followed Mr and Mrs. Holmes down the steps and out the house. There were none of the creatures outside the yard. She remembered yesterday she and Hamish were just skating on the ice. Now it was covered with someone's blood. A Holmes blood.

The blood trailed all the way down the hill. Hamish's eyes stopped on the same spot. He looked up at her then back to the bloodied pond. "Come on." She said ushering him into the car, then following shortly afterwards.

oOoOoOoOo 

Greg watched the door as Mycroft stocked up the bag with guns and ammunition. His mind wondered to his little girl who was in more danger than ever. He couldn't trust Mr. Holmes in protecting the two, he didn't trust anyone with their safety.

"Mycroft..." The man just grunted in response too focused into his current job. "Even though I know right now is not the best of times to ask this but...did you mean everything you said up there with Astride, you know about wanting to adopt her."

If Greg could see the look on the Holmes face right now, he'd be hysterical. " Your asking this now!"

Sighing he looked back at his lover. "Yeah, you know we might not live another day. I just want to know if what you said was true." Before he could get an answer a series of shots went off. Looking at each other, they knew that this conversation would be saved for later.

oOoOoOoOo 

Jamie opened up a door only to find another family member torn to pieces. Blood splattered all over the room decorating it a new color. What used to be white sheets were now draped in red. He looked into the eyes of his dead Uncle Paul and closed the door.

At least he put up a fight, unlike the rest of them. There was at least a sign of a struggle. Poor unlucky bastered. Thank God most of the family didn't come.

Only a few could come this year. So with still afew more rooms to go to he got to his job. After ttwenty minutes of searching he finally came across a living person.

If you could call it a living person. His Cousin Carl stood with a piece of his girlfriend sticking out of his mouth. It looked more like her stomach. Raising his baseball bat as the thing charged at him. "Sorry Carl."

He swung full force and connected the bat with it's forehead, knocking it's head backwards. It thumped against the floor. He raised his bat to swing down upon it's head again.

A girly scream makes his heart rate speed up. He ran down the hall and into Amanda who bore a snarl on her face.

"What happened?" She said nothing to him just scoffed at whatever was in the bathroom. Taking a peek he found his Aunt Debra, Cousin Finn, Katlin and his Uncle all it the same room. His Aunt was in the bath tube glaring at his Cousin who just gave her a sheepish smile.

Instead of feeling anger he felt happiness that some of his family was alive. "Are you alright? Who screamed?" His Aunt pointed at Finn.

All Jamie could think of was ' _Wow _'. Amanda walked back to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "You take these assholes and Goldy locks here to Uncle George, I'm gonna keep searching." He stopped her before she ran off.__

 _ _"You gonna be alright." He asked. She gave him the best smile she could afford and stalked off.__

 _ _

Turning towards the rest of them, he motioned them to follow him. As they walked down the main hallway he looked inside the Kids room and saw the damage that was done in there and knew nothing would be the same.

He was about to walk away when he noticed something. Walking in the room he looked around then moved to the closet. 'He's gone'. He thought. His brother's body was gone. There was no trace of him in the room, that worried him.

Picking up the walkie talkie that his Uncle gave him, he pressed the button to talk. "Hey you guys, we have a problem here," he got a worried answers from his family, "...my brother's body is missing. I think he's still alive so watch your backs."

With that he clicked off his walkie talkie. A snap of a branch made him jump. He slowly walked to the window. Looking outside he saw nothing but darkness. Then a shadowy figure moved into the darkness. A bunch of shadowy figures moved. "Oh no..."

He moved to reach for his walkie talkie to warn the others but a series of shoots sent him flying towards the steps. He ran into Amanda who gave him a look. "Was that you?"

He shook his head. Worry crept into his heart as they dashed down the steps and into Mycroft and Greg. "Tell me that was you guys." They both shook their heads and ran out the door.

Fear gripped all of their hearts. And what happened next was not something that the Holmes were ready for.

oOoOoOoOo 

Astride and Hamish sat in the back of the car as they waited patiently for the rest of the Holmes to come out of the house.

"Astride..." She turned to the boy and smiled. "Do you think my Daddy and Sherlock are alright?" Not prepared for that question she thought for a second before answering.

"Well Hamish, I'm not gonna lie to you. There's a very, very slim chance that they'll make it back." His eyes widened in fear. "But think about this. Your father has fought in a war and survived. He is a very skilled army doctor that doesn't show fear to his enemies."

" And Sherlock, he's a fucking Holmes for crisis sake. That one doesn't really need an explanation does it. I've heard that he survived jumping off the roof and hitting the ground. He even survived being shot in the fucking chest. Do you know what's in your chest?"

"A heart?" He said it as if it were a trick question. "Yes, a heart! There are a hundred vital organs in our body. Anyone of them could be have been damaged when he got shot, but he fought it."

She continued her rant, cheering Hamish up in the process. " He fought for your father. He fought just like your father did in the war. And their gonna keep fighting. A bunch of ugly monsters aren't gonna stop them." Her voice took on a softer tone. "I'm going to keep fighting too Hamish and I won't stop fighting until your back into your Daddy's arms."

He smiled at the girl. "We're all fighting Hamish, can you fight with us?" He nodded gaining some kind of new determination.

"Good. Now when you see your father the first thing I want you to say is.." She whispered into his ear. He nodded.

Mrs. Holmes smiled at the two. She hoped that they would never have to go up against something like that again. A noise behind her startled her.

Turning around she walked slowly towards the noise. The closer she got to the trees the more worried she got. She raised her gun and aimed it at the moving bushes. Getting ready to fire a shot she heard Astride yell. "Miss. Holmes what are you doing?"

She waved the girl down. "Get back into the car and shut the door. Wait until my husband gets back to come out." The girl did as what she said and closed the door. Mrs. Holmes turned her he'd back into the direction of the moving bush. Getting her gun ready to fire; a harmless little bunny hoped out.

She laughed and placed a hand to her chest. "Oh you frightened me little bunny." She turned to go back to the car when she stood face to face with her nephew. "Frankie."

Astride screamed as Frank jumped onto Mrs. Holmes. She tried to push him off of her but he was stronger. Using her arm she held him off. A scream roped through her that as she felt him bite her.

_Bang! __Bang! __Bang! _The elderly woman flinched as each shot fired went off. There stood Astride with a gun in her unsteady hands. She stared at the thing that just snarled at her. What use to be Frank got up and chased her. She screamed and ran back into the car. Closing the door behind her made the thing run into the side of the car. Hamish covered his ears to block out the noise.______

 _ _ _ _ _ _It kept slamming against the car. She screamed for 'Frank' to stop but all that got her was a growl in response. "Lestrade!'______

 _ _ _ _ _ _

As soon as she screamed the man's name he appeared behind the creature and shot it in the head. Letting the body fall to the ground gave him access to check on the kids. " Are you both okay?"

Astride shook her head and pointed at the woman who was lying on the ground. Greg ran to Mycroft to stop him from going further. "Don't." The man gave him a confused look and pushed past him. His father followed right after.

"...Mummy..." He slowly walked up to her. She slowly sat up covering her arm. She gave him a sad smile.

His father stared shocked in his spot. The eldest Holmes brother helped her up. She smiled at him before she past out. "Mummy!" A loud roar came in the direction of the forest.

"Guys I think we should be heading out now!" Jamie's shouted. The Holmes agreed and got into three separate cars.

Mycroft, Greg, Astride, Hamish, Jamie, and Mr and Mrs. Holmes were in a old fashion black station wagon with the guns. Mycroft drove with Greg in the passenger's seat. Astride, Hamish and Jamie sat in the second row of seat and Mr and Mrs. Holmes sat in the back row.

Mr. Holmes wrapped up his wife's arm as best as he could. She was still unconscious as they drove.

Amanda and Debra took the truck. They were right behind them. Finn, Katlin and Mycroft's Uncle sat in Finn's old Mustang. It was quite for forty five minutes. No one spoke a thing.

A pair of lights on the road made Mycroft speed up. "Do you think that's Sherlock?" Astride asked. Whoever it was they also sped up. "It is Sherlock!" Hamish declared. "Look!"

A head of curly hair popped his head off to the side of the truck. The man waved causing Mycroft to slow down. The cars bebehind him slowed down until they came to a stop. Before anyone said anything, the elder Holmes jumped out the car.

Sherlock hoped out of the back of the truck and walked to the station wagon. " We need to get a move on. Those things are all over the place, that's why it took us so long. How many died-." No one expected what would happen next.

Mycroft grabbed his brother's arm pulling him close. Quickly he wrapped his arms around him. Sherlock froze, clearly not use to the brotherly affection. "I'm sorry Sherlock..." His voice trailed off.

Astride watched in fascinating as her My hugged his brother. She, Hamish and Jamie were all paying attention to the two. John was shocked at the older Holmes. Greg just smiled. When John hopped from the back of the car Hamish screamed.

"Daddy!" The boy rushed to the door of the car. He tried to open the door but the handle was stuck. He pulled and pushed at the door, trying to get out. "Hamish what are you doing?"

"The handle's stuck!" He announced. Jamie moved over to help the poor lad. They really shouldn't be in the middle of the woods for to long. The creatures could've followed them. Suddenly Mrs. Holmes rose up. Her husband gentaly tried to push her down.

Astride saw her from the corner of her eye and smiled. "Miss. Holmes! Your okay. That's good, I'm glade to announce that your son's...are...back...together..."

She trailed off. Something was wrong with the woman. "Honey are you alright?" She slowly turned to her husband.

"Where's Hamish?" John ask rushing over to the brothers. Greg pointed to the car. A sigh of relief exscaped the army doctor's lips as Amanda and Finn drove up beside them. Mycroft finally let go of his brother, feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"Hey Sherly! Your alive!" Finn shouted. "Now I think we all should save the family reunion for later when a bunch of animalistic monsters aren't chasing are asses!"

Lucas poked his head out of the truck. "I see fat ass made it. Where's my sister?" Again Greg didn't say anything, he just pointed to the car.

"Mrs. Holmes are you alright?" The girl asked looking at the woman a couple of feet away from her. Asking again she received no reply from her. "Mrs. Holmes..." That's when the woman lunched herself at her husband.

She bit into his arm as he tried to defend himself against the attack. He was too slow to stop her from tearing into his skin. Mr. Holmes aimlessly pushed at her head to stop her but she wouldn't move. Her mind was clouded with one thing, to eat. Astride tried to pull the woman off but couldn't.

Astride screamed gaining the attention of the rest of the group. She tried to open up the other side of the car door but failed. Child Safety Locks. 'Damn you Lestrade!' She thought bitterly.

She grabbed Hamish and pushed him to the front of the car where the front seat would be unlocked. They pushed the door open and hopped out the car. The teenaged boy was still in there. He looked between his Uncle and his Aunt.

"Go boy!" His Uncle shouted. The boy took one last look at his Uncle and followed the other two. They dashed to their families. "What happened?" Mycroft demanded. "She just...she just attacked him." Fear grip his heart as he looked towards the car.

Mycroft ran to the car to see his mother ripping into his father's neck. He could hear the others coming closer to him. "Stay back!" He commanded. The others stopped dead in their tracks. An hour ago she was alive and well and still breathing. Now she's not even herself but a hungry animal trying to eat what was left of his father.

Sherlock stared at what used to be his parents. His mother had her husband's blood all over his mouth. Currently she was feasting on his father's neak. His intestines hung from her mouth as she picked and choose what she wanted to eat. Growling as she felt the presence of food around her. "Mummy..." His voice barley rose above a whisper.

The thing that was no longer his mother looked at him, for a brief second she held a moment of recognition. She held out her hand before she growled and turned back to her 'meal'.

He ran to the car. Before he could reach it Mycroft grabbed him. "No! No, Mycroft! She's still alive! She's in there, we have to save her!" Sherlock yanked at his brother's wrist trying to get to his mother. Mycroft wrapped a protecting arm around his brother, hoping he could sheild him away from the scene before them. He couldn't believe that they didn't see that. His mother wasn't sick like the rest, she could still be saved.

"Let me go! Mycroft! Let me go!" He struggled with no avail for his mother. His brother refused to fight for her. Clearly she needed help.

"Sherlock, Sherlock stop!" The elder Holmes forced the man to look at him. He gentaly stroked his hair. "She's gone. There's nothing we can do for her. They're both gone."

For a second it seemed like time just stopped. Nothing seemed real to the younger brother except one thing. He smacked Mycroft as hard as he could. It shocked the man for a second until he regained his composer.

"This is all your fault! I asked you, no told you not to let anyone get bit and you go and let the person you were never supposed to let get bit. She's our mother! You'd put some orphan's life above the life of our Mother! I trusted you with one thing and now she's gone! I will never forgive you for this Mycroft, never!" He angerly shoved his brother.

Greg grabbed Sherlock by the arm and forced him away from his brother. "That's enough Sherlock!" He placed himself in between the two Holmes, silently looking back at his lover. Anger filled the younger Holmes heart as he started at his mother's gargling bloody mouth that was still feasting on his father's flesh. In a minute, hour or so he'd be just like her. Dead. Staring back at his brother, Sherlock snarled. "You protect him now but he won't do the same for you, Lestrade. He'll you like he did me and then we'll see what's enough."

Hamish held on tight to his father. "Sherlock stop that!" The blogger demanded.

"Why because it's the truth? Kid you would not believe how many times I trusted Mycroft only to have my back stabbed."

Anger flowed through the elder Holmes. "And where were you when all this was happening huh. I was actually there when it happened. You on the other hand, were not." His voice got softer as the memories of the events flooded back to him. "You don't know what happened. I'm glad you weren't."

The younger Holmes ran towards him but Greg stopped him. He held him down and pulled him back into his Uncle's truck with John's assistance. Sherlock shouted profanities and blamed his brother as much as he could but he would get nowhere. 

Astride looked up at Mycroft. She's never seen him look so vulnerable before. It upset her deeply. Mycroft was supposed to be emotionally detached to any and everything that a normal people would love. Like a puppet, devoted of any self will but to follow and be pushed and pulled by the strings of the puppet master. It confused her to no end, she would never understand the nature at which his heart works. 

He wasn't supposed to care about anything but a few things. She always thought that that's how he saw them all as objects for him to use as test. To recreate the correct emotional responses. She thought that he used Lestrade for sexual based desires, Sherlock for family, John for the closest thing to a friendship and her to please Lestrade. Astride had hoped that she could be used for a more important role than to please his lover.

Of course, now she realized that it's what he wants them to think about him. To make the think he was a robotic creature with little to no emotions except for anger and pride. Sherlock was the same way but he was the worst of the two displaying that he could be happy. They push the people they cared about away so that they don't have to feel anything, it didn't mean it hurt any less. If Mycroft really wanted for everything to not hurt he could just let them in. It would definitely hurt less.

Astride could understand that. Holmes were difficult to deal with and they were hard to communicate with but she could could relate, she understood why they needed to do what they did.

Slowly the girl approached him. Mycroft kept his back towards her as he felt tears fall. "My...Mycroft. Are you okay?" Her voice was soft but cautious. Another thing Holmes where know for is to snap at the first person that tries to approach them. He didn't answer or flash her any angry filled glares so she was safe for now. She walked a little closer to him and gently reached for his hand.

Once Astride had it in her grasp she ran her thumb across his knuckle. It was a soothing motion that she knew Lestrade always used when Mycroft was angry or upset. "I understand My...", she opened her mouth to say something else but stopped, "...I understand."

The two stood in silence as they watched his mother's corps bang on the window of the car. She growled and snarled at them. Something inside Mycroft started to unravel, brake as he watched.

oOoOoOoOo

Mycroft leaned against the cool metal door and tried to relax. He breathed in the now freezing air into his chapped lips. Looking around he saw his family members and strangera talk to one another in hushed voices. Some would send a look towards his way before quickly looking away at something else. He knew what they were talking about, they were deciding what to do with his parents who were now completely cannibalized in the car.

The loud bang against the door was proof that they hadn't dropped dead. Greg was talking to John, probably about what to do with him and his brother now that their already strained relationship is taking a turn for the worst. Sherlock hadn't uttered a word since the fight. He just sat in the back of their Uncle's truck far away from him, far away from their parents.

Mycroft tried to move into a more comfortable position since he was sitting on the ground leaning against the door. He felt extremely uncomfortable as he tried to move but forgot that he a little extra baggage hanging on his arm. Astride held tightly onto his arm as he wiggled onto a better spot. She seemed to not want to let go of him.

He didn't want to disturb her since they will need all the sleep they can get. She fell asleep not to long ago and he knows if he moves her in the slightly way she be up and bothering him. A small frown graced his face.

If he moved she would wake him up and pester him until he snapped at her. Then they wouldn't be on good terms then Greg would be angry at him and he really didn't need anyone else to hate him right now. If he didn't the he would still be uncomfortable. Then he'll be cranky and probably snap at them anyway. It was a lose lose situation for him.

So in the long run he decided to leave her where she was at and to be uncomfortable. He glared down at child on his arm with a tingle of jealousy. 'At least you can sleep for now. The things I do for you child.' He thought bitterly. He shifted a little to get more comfortable.

"Hey, Greggie! Can you come here for a second?" His Cousin Finn asked. Greg turned to look at John before walking over towards his cousin. Mycroft watched as the older Holmes whispered into Greg's ear. With a little pat on the back it signaled that the conversation was over. Greg visibly sighed before making his way over to them.

The older man placed his hands in his pockets before taking the last couple of steps towards them. He kneeled down on eye level with him. Greg wasn't going to ask stupid questions like if he was okay. Mycroft wasn't having a nervous breakdown, yet. Greg reached across the Holmes lap to grasp his lovers hand. "Mycroft, the others want to go a move on and start heading towards London to look for a safe zone. I know they are right about that but they want to...to kill your parents so there's more room for everyone so they asked me..."

"They wanted you to be the ones to tell me. Assholes."

"I think they were just being cautious Mycroft. You have a temper and you do tend to snap-"

"I snap at people because I don't want to be bothered! If they want to go then they can go! They don't need me to do anything!"

" Mycroft this is your family, they're worried about you and I'm worried about you. You can't keep them alive, they're dead and they're not coming back. Please I need you to get up and I'll...I'll take care of them." Greg's voice was silent as he said it. "Just let me help you."

Mycroft just stared at him before answering. "No, I'll do it." He exspresstion was devoted of all emotion. Greg gave him a concerned look. "Are you sure?" The older Holmes did nothing to confirm he just sat there quietly.

Sighing Greg picked the 12 year old up and carried her in his arm. She seem to wake up almost instantly. "Greg...what's going on?" She stated tiredly but aware that she was being carried. "It's nothing baby, just go back to sleep." Astride complied with easy as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

Mycroft watched as Greg carried the girl over towards the truck where Hamish was sleeping. The two needed to sleep after what happened at the house. Getting up the elder Holmes wiped the dirt off his pants with his hands.

Finn walked over to his cousin and handed him a gun. Mycroft took it silently without even looking at him. Finn didn't walk away, he just stood there. "Do you want me to do this?" If Mycroft was any less of a man he would have but he didn't. Walking up to the car door, he made sure that the gun was loaded. "Just open the door when I say so."

His cousin nodded his head before getting into position. "Are you ready?" His cousin asked. Instead of answering him Mycroft just raise the gun towards the door. Finn took that as a yes and through open the door. The elder Holmes did not hesitate, the first sign of movement made him fire.

_BANG!_

 _ _ _BANG! _____

 _ _

_BANG!_

 _ _Astride's eyes flashed open as she listened to the gun shots echo through the air. Her heart pumped rapidly inside her chest as she listened to the ammunition run out. "Mycroft..."__

__

______

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ask me. I will kill off one character you really hate and or kill off a major character. I will need 10 to 15 votes for that specific person any ties will be chosen by me.
> 
> Also in loving memory of:
> 
> Mr. Holmes/George Holmes  
> Mrs. Holmes  
> Frankie Holmes/Jamie's brother  
> And a whole bunch of others I didn't bother to care about long enough to remember their names.


	4. Down With The Monarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since the group left London. With a map stating where a supposedly Safe Zone will be located by Anderson and Donovan, the group makes their way though towns and cities.
> 
> When part of the group gets separated, David decides to take matters into his own hands.
> 
> Astride has to make the biggest decision in her life. She gets to decide who lives and who dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it takes me so long to write these Chapters, I have school and everything else going on. But I'm back in the game.

Sherlock stared outside the foggy window. He was dissappointed that there was no one in London still trying to fight these things, these reanimated people or how his cousin Finn puts it, zombies. It's been two weeks since the death of his parents they had no luck in finding the Safe Zone. Maybe Anderson got the direction to the site wrong. Oh who is he kidding, their lost and have no idea where their at, of course Anderson would be stupid enough to give them the wrong directions. Just him sitting here listening to his cousin rattle off the instructions on how to get there is making his mind slowly disintegrating into madness.

He hasn't uttered a single word to his brother since their parents death. He doesn't plan to either, Mycroft has failed him to many times. He has trusted his brother on too many occasions. _'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.' _. He wasn't gonna put another person that he cared about in his brother's hands ever again.__

 _ _John was currently driving the truck with Hamish, the store owner's daughter who they learned was named Maggie and his son's girlfriend Carrie. In the back the truck John was in was David the store owner and his son Matty. Even though Sherlock didn't want John and Hamish to be alone with them he didn't want the family to be separated.__

 _ _

In the vehicle he was in, he was with his Uncle Lucas and his lover Smith in the front. After learning that his sister had been turned into those things he'd had been more than determined to keep his promise about keep her son safe. Sherlock sat in the second set of seats along with Jamie and his brother's ex-girlfriend Katlin. Another person his brother saved before their mother. In the back of the car his Aunt Debra and Uncle David sat bickering about sitting where people died.

Their complaints where driving everyone in the car crazy, especially his Uncle. Now his Uncle wasn't a very patient man and he hated complainers like his sister Debra. He was on the verge of snapping at her and his brother, he was gonna tell them to shut the hell up and mourn their sister like a normal person. If Smith wasn't there Sherlock was sure that he would've said it sooner.

In the Truck ahead of them was his brother and Lestrade sitting in the the front seats with Mycroft driving. In the back sat Astride, Amanda and Finn. Knowing Finn he would trying to tell a joke which in the end would drive his brother crazy. Astride and Amanda would probably be asleep or pretending to knowing Astride.

They had been driving for hours and they did deserve a little sleep since the London indecent. Everyone was expecting their families to still be there, instead they were all met with deserted streets and houses. There was no sound of life on the streets or anywhere. It was like in the last couple of days they were gone people packed up and left. They even checked John's house where they hoped Mary would still be there. She wasn't, that's where they found the map. It had coordinates to where they hoped everyone would be.

It had a list of everyone who made it and everyone who died. It also had little letters for designated people to read. So far everyone they cared about lived.

John and Hamish got a note from Mary, she even had one for Sherlock that asked him to bring her husband and her son home safely. She had thought that by them being away with their family that they wouldn't be affected. She was wrong of course. Lestrade got one from Donavon and Anderson, one had directions on how to get to where they're at another had instructions on the quarantine procedure that they would have to endure to get inside.

Neither would be helpful if they couldn't find their way to get to there. It annoyed Sherlock to no end. When they got there though, they would all be assigned a job, even kids 10 and up. He could understand that part but no the part about kids as young as Hamish doing jobs. It sounded stupid but he guest they would have to see what it would be like when they got there.

oOoOoOoOo

Greg turned to face his lover. He'd been driving nonstop since they left London, he need to rest. The only problem with that idea is the bastered is too stubborn to let anyone else drive. He is cranky and irritated as it is. He keeps snapping at Greg every time he tries to take the wheel or ask him if he is okay. Even Finn tried to tale the wheel and that ended up poorly. They fought, which it tool him, David and Lucas to pull them apart just to stop it.

It was a matter that had to be dealt with soon or Mycroft would end up killing them all. He had bags under his eyes and he just looked plain ole' tired. It was worrying Greg nonstop since they left London. He's never had to deal with Mycroft like this. He's been keeping to himself, not talking and some times he even has to force food into the man's mouth just to male sure he's eating.

It's bad enough he has to do that with Astride bit now him too. They don't talk. They don't look at easy other. Every time Greg gets close to him, he just gives him this repulsive look as if he disgusts him. It was a tiring job but he would do it in a heartbeat if it meant keeping the said man alive. It made him wonder if John had the same trouble with his Holmes.

He doesn't even know if John or Sherlock are talking. Not to mention that Mary's still alive. He's know John for years know and he's still not sure which team the doctor is batting for.

Greg look solemnly out the window. They've been traveling for days without a trace of human life. He really wished that they reaches the Safe Zone sooner than later because if he had to argue with that infuriating man one more time, he would probably end up kill Mycroft himself.

Finn gave out a longing sigh. Everyone ignored him know the idiot was bound to say something stupid. He looked around before letting out another longing sigh. Mycroft growled before giving him what he wanted. "What - is - it - Finn?"

A small smile graced the older Holmes's lips. "Oh nothing really, I just wanted to ask you a some what important question, Greg." The DI glanced over towards Mycroft before looking back at the man. "So between the two of you, who's on the top and who's on the bottom?" Greg rolled his eyes, returning his attention back towards his window.

Finn laughed at his response. "Go to hell." Mycroft uttered bitterly. Astride mumbled something in her sleep as she shuffled closer towards the window. That gave Amanda some room to turn towards her cousin and punch him really hard in the face. He groaned as the back his head hit the window.

"Thanks..." Greg muttered.

"Don't mentioned it." She said rubbing her hand.

oOoOoOoOo

John stared at the dark blue car ahead of him. He was worried about Sherlock. Actually he was worried about a lot of things. Like for starters if he would ever see Mary again, they weren't together anymore but she was still the mother of he's child and he didn't want Hamish to grow up without a mother. If there was a cure for whatever these things are? What's happening to everyone?

"Dad..." Hamish stared up at his father with a worrying look on his face. "Is Mummy going to be alright?" John chanced a look at his son before returning his eyes back on the road. He didn't want to answer him right now but knowing Hamish being as curious as ever, the boy would keep asking until he got an answer. He deserved one after what they just went through.

"I think you Mother will be just fine Hamish," he paused before answering, "You know how Hansel and Gretel left a trail of breadcrumbs to help find their way back home." The boy nodded in understanding. "Well, your Mother left us the note as a trail of breadcrumbs to help find her and the others."

He didn't want to give his son any false hope that his mother was still alive. Hopefully she is.

He followed behind the car that Lucas was currently driving. He didn't know what to do with his current situation regarding his best friend and his ex-wife. He was still in love with Mary but something inside of him wanted to explore the uncharted territory that belonged to his friend.

John covered his mouth as he a extremely un-pure thought of his friend popped into his head. "Damn it!" He whispered silently. His son peered up at his father. He gave him a curious look while studying his father's face. Hamish could see his father's face turn into a light shade of pink. "Did you say something Daddy?"

John quickly dismissed his worries. "W-What n-no-no, I ugh am just a little tired." Hamish gave him a worried look before turning away. "Is this about Sherlock?" Hamish smiled as he watched his father choke on nothing. John returned his attention back on the road while hoping that Hamish would drop the subject.

If they make it to the Safe Zone, if there is a Safe Zone. They need some good news because right now the bad outweighs the good. The odds are stacked against them and the chances of them finding it are not high. They have food, water, transportation, weapons to defend themselves and friends antheamily. He's been through worst.

oOoOoOoOo

Astride stared outside of her window as the 'grown ups' investigated the fallen tree that was blocking the road. Mycroft, Finn, David H., Debra, Amanda, David C., Katlin, Matty, Jamie, Mr. Lucas, John and Smith were standing in front of truck discussing the most rational detour towards their destination.

They were parked next to a giant cliff on a side road. You could see tons of hills and mountains off in the distance. It was something she'd expect Lestrade to have on his wall paper in his phone. Of course the man would have something like that on his phone. When your dating a Holmes and when your best friend is dating a Holmes, you had to have some kind of stress reliever. She was almost tempted to tell him to look at the scenery but decided against it. He was already frustrated as it is.

Lestrade sat in the car trying to let out some of his frustration on the driving board. Before they stopped, he and Mycroft got into an argument about who was gonna drive at what time and what not. Mycroft got mad and insulted Lestrade to which resulted into one of many stages of problems for the DI. Grown ups were so stupid arguing over a steering wheel and a hundred pound piece of metal. They had more concerning matters to attend to like trying to figure out where the people they cared about were.

The girl watched as John signaled for Lestrade to join them. He wouldn't have done any of that if it wasn't important, so that means that the group of 'adults' where having a little disagreement on where to go. 'Oh goody.' Astride thought sarcastically. 'Another pointless argument for her to watch.'

Lestrade sighed and hopped out of the car. "Stay inside and don't get out." He commanded. Lestrade gave her a stern glare before walking towards the others.

After a few minutes Astride jumped out and headed towards Hamish who was still in the truck. Not that the Crosses weren't trustworthy but they were strangers that John and Sherlock just picked up on the road. You never know with people now a days. When shit hits tthe fan everyone is bound to go a little crazy.

When Astride reached the truck she pulled herself up next to the window and motioned for Hamish to roll it down. When he did he gave the girl the softest smile he could manage. "Eh, What's up Doc?" The statement made the miniature John's smile widen.

"I'm worried about my Mum, Sherlock and Mycroft... " he answered honestly.

"Mycroft? Why are you worrying about Mycroft?"

"Well because he's not himself and with everything that's happened in last couple of days, I would say he's hurting deep down inside."

"I think your overthinking it. Mycroft is never one to show emotion towards anyone, he has a habbit of being over dramatic about not expressing his emotions," the boy gave her a confused look. "Never mind, pull it together sport, he'll get over it." She gave him one of her most convincing smiles before Carrie ruined it.

"I don't mean to be a nag but aren't you supposed to be in the truck with your Dad." Carrie raised a brow at the girl who simply just shrugged. "Who Lestrade, he's not my Dad?" Before she could say anything else the teenager hopped out and plucked Astride from her position on the car. "Look little girl, you need to go back into the truck where it's safe."

"I'm not a _little girl _," she said mocking Carrie's heavy accent. "I can protect myself." With that she showed Carrie the firearm that she hid underneath her shirt and in the hem of her pants. Carrie automatically responded by pulling it out of her pants, shocked that a little girl would have something so dangerous. "Hey! Give that back, it's mine!"__

 _ _"Where did you get this?" Carried inspected it as if it was a missing piece of the puzzle.__

 _ _

"Lestrade gave it to me for protection, it's mine. Now give it back!" Astride tried and failed to snatch the gun back but the teen held it above her head. Hamish just sat there watching the whole scenario play out. Maggie was fast asleep during the whole thing.

The teenager just frowned before grabbing her hand and dragged her back to the other truck. Astride of course fought her every step of the way. "Give me back the gun and let me go!" The girl demanded.

"Whoever gave you this gun is crazy. You could've shot yourself or someone else and your not getting it back."

Sherlock silently watched as the two struggled for the gun, well Carrie held Astride at arms length as she tried to gain the upper hand by jumping on the girl. The gun was held high above their heads as they thrashed about. He couldn't think with all this complaining and arguing going on. It was driving him to the point of insanity.

"Hey! Leave her alone, if the child is dumb enough to point the gun at her own head and it gets blown into a billion pieces than let her have at it! If she's not then leave her the _HELL _alone! Now be quiet so I can think, your hormones are affecting your ability to think clearly." Astride watched as Carrie's face when from pink to red in five seconds.__

 _ _There was a small moment of silence before the girl overcame her shock. "Fuck you, you asshole! You have no right speaking to me that way! You may not care about what happens to her but I do! I'm not gonna let a child play with a gun!"__

 _ _

"I wasn't even playing with it!" Astride shouted. Carrie ignored her before walking up to Sherlock's window. "I know who you are, your an irresponsible adult who runs around London playing detective with your friend. You pretend like you know things about people but you don't. Anyone can follow people around and guess what their daily routine consists of. Your a fake, a imposter with no real skills. You didn't work for anything in your life. It was given to you, to you and your brother-."

"Leave him alone!" Astride shouted. She ran and jumped on the teens arm weighing it down. Quickly she snatched the weapon out of the girls hand and backed up. Carrie tried to snatch the gun back but instead she missed and accidently hit Astride making her trip on a rock and landing on her butt causing her to pull the trigger.

A loud shot rung out and echoed into the air. Carrie stood in shock once again. Slowly she checked herself for bullet wounds, starting with her stomach and ending with her chest. She felt the air slowly enter and exit her mouth. She hasn't been shot but the sound was loud enough to attract anything that was within a ten mile radius of the group.

Carrie proceed to try to take the gun from Astride.

Sherlock hopped out of the car and stumped his way over to the two. Quickly he snatched the gun away from the younger of the two females and angrily shouted at them. "Are you out of your mind? Do you know what's been chasing us for the past few weeks?" If the gun shot didn't already have the groups attention then Sherlock's shouting sure did. "You just fired off a gun which contributes a loud amount of noise for those things to come rampaging through the forest to come get us! That's pretty much sounding the alarm that says, 'Hey we're stupid enough to pull the trigger, you might as well come and kill us!'"

John came rushing towards them and took in the scene. "What happened?" His usually calm demeanor was replaced by a more worried filled one. When no one said anything he just walked over towards the truck where his son was currently was calming down the now crying Maggie. The sound of the gun shot woke her up.

Sherlock continued to give them both the most coldest glare he could mannage. Carrie just gave him her best 'I don't give a fuck' look she could while Astride at least had the decency to look remotely sorry. The girl didn't take her eyes off the ground. Deep down she knew that if Sherlock was yelling at her then she had to have done something wrong. It would also mean that Lestrade would take away her gun and he would be very disappointed in her. She hated his disappointed looks, like she failed him.

"You," he said pointing at Carrie, "release the child." Carrie finally let go of the death grip she had on Astride. "You," he said directing his cold glare at her now,"head towards the truck."

Before she did she turned towards him and gave him on of her sheepish smiles that she always used on Lestrade when he was angry with her. "Can I at least have my gun back?" And just like all those other times with Lestrade, it did not work. Sherlock gave her a pointed look before pointing at the truck. "March!" And march she did.

He watched as she got not even halfway towards the truck before a loud inhuman screech echoed through the air. Sherlock's eyes widened with fear. They hadn't see nor heard of any of those monsters since the house incident. He thought that the creatures would more on and follow the source of food. That they would move town to town, city to city until the whole world was corrupted. Apparently he was wrong.

The things weren't seeable but that didn't mean that they weren't close by. Slowly Sherlock crept over towards the girl and pulled her backwards towards the car. As he did a dark figure jumped on top of the small hill. It craned it's neck to look around the area. It heard a noise and it intended to find out where it came from or who it came from. Slowly it stiffed the air. It's head jerked as if it caught whiff of something.

It hopped down near the side of the truck that was closest to the hill landing on all fours. That gave Sherlock time to shove Astride inside the car along with Carrie. John quickly hopped in the truck with Hamish and Maggie, silencing the children with a quick shush. They were silent in an instant. As for the others who were more exposed they his on the other side of the truck.

Slowly it crouched down and crept like a tiger hunting it's prey. It crawled on the group and wondered over towards the car. Quickly it sniffed the air and made it's way towards the the drivers side.

It's face got close up towards the window giving Sherlock a chance to get a closer look at it. When it/he was alive he still had part of his face intact and his clothes weren't as bloody. His jacket had a school logo on it. He isn't as bloody as the others so he only died a couple of days ago. His skin is still intact except for his face. He looked around to be sixteen years old, a freshman. His eyes where dulled to a grey color. It seems that whatever virus/disease that in his system has caused the dulling of his eyes. The creature tilted it's head side to side as to see if someone really was there. As if it where blind.

Suddenly it screeched. Not loud enough to bring others but enough to frighten prey. Sherlock turned his head and look at the others that were crouching by the side of the car. He met his brother's eye and knew that in a heartbeat that Mycroft would change rolls with Sherlock if he had to.

When the thing got no response it did it again this time it banged on the door causing Astride to squeak. It was quiet but the creature still heard it. It started to roar at the window, as it got ready to bust it open.

Greg looked around the ground for a rock, when he found a big enough one he picked it up and threw it far enough in the forest that the creature would follow it. At the sound of something landing the thing turned it's head and started to head off in the direction. Sherlock looked at Lestrade in his crouched position and silently thanked him. He received a nod of the man's head before they all turn their heads to the creature who had not yet left. Just as it was crawling up the hill-

_Bromance!_

 _ _ _Sherlock's eyes widened as he turned his head in the direction of the sound. Carrie looked around for the machine that was creating the sound. "Shut it off!" Sherlock demanded as he tried to find the creature who was inspecting them a while ago. It was right at his window again. It breathed a horse breathe against the window. "Shut it off, now!" He whispered harshly.___

 _ _ _

Carrie moved the bags of supplies around trying to find the intruding noise. "I can't find it!" She yelled. Astride hopped in the back to help her.

_Nothing really gay about it!_ __

Not that there's anything wrong with being gay! __

_The creature began banging on the window of the car door. Sherlock couldn't turn the car on and drive away because they were trapped between two trucks. The only way out it to drive off the cliff and he didn't plan on doing that any time soon.____

_Bro-o-o-mance!_

Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it! __

_

Mycroft raised his gun to shoot the creature but was stopped by David. "What are you doing, that thing's going to kill them?" Mycroft shouted at the man not caring that he exposed them. Lucky the creature was too busy trying to get to Sherlock, it didn't notice them. "Your gonna get us all killed." He stated plainly.

The thing screeched out loud a loud yell. It was calling for reinforcements. The eldest Holmes raised his fist to punch the guy but as soon as he tried he was knocked unconscious. "Mycroft!" Greg yelled. He ran over to him but was pulled back by David Holmes. The man was big but he still managed to pick up Greg like he was nothing. "Let me go you fat piece of shit!" He squirmed in the man's grasp.

_I love you in the most heterosexual way! ___

_

Astride screamed as another one of those things slammed into the side of the door. "Keep searching!" Sherlock shouted. The two females continued to lean over the front of the seats to search for the machine. Two more of those things came near the car, one jumped on the roof of it and the other landed on the hood. It growled at them while rapidly sniffing the air.

Carried pushed and pulled a bag of ammunition out of the way and found the creation of the noise. It was a cell phone with the caller ID's name **UNKNOWN ******. She snatched it up and tried to shut it off. "Why! Isn't! This! Working!" She pressed the End button every time she spoke. Whatever she tried the phone won't shut off.

_Hold me to a promise!_

 _That I'll be the kind of friend!_

 _

In the end!

Will always keep you company! __

Another four of those monsters rammed into the side of the car edging it closer towards the edge of the cliff. When they did, it caused the three passengers to be tossed to the other side of the vehicle. Carrie screamed as she peered over at the death defining fall. If those things kept at it they would tip over. She did not plan on being crushed inside.

She turned to Sherlock. "What do we do?" Clearly he had already thought of the worse case scenario. He hopped back into the drivers seat and tried to start the car. The ignition turned on but the car wouldn't move. One of the creatures that was on the hood of the car slammed it's fist against the front window. It growled as it cracked it. 'Damn it!' He thought bitterly.

They were thrusted closer to the cliff as Sherlock tried to start the car. His eyes wonder over to the creature in front of him. It continued to slam against the window. "Sherlock!" John yelled. His voice attracted some of their attention.

The younger Holmes wouldn't let them hurt his family anymore. A idea popped into his head. He turned to the two in the back. "Buckle up, please." He had the decency to at least say please. Hopefully they wouldn't ask questions. Astride did so without hesitation while Carrie did. The car finally roared to life.

Sherlock looked up towards where he last saw his brother. A fight erupted between the small group, his brother nowhere to be found. Lestrade was crouched down over his brother. Slowly the DI glanced up at him and Sherlock got a terrible feeling in his stomach. He sighed and mouth an 'I'm sorry' to the man before hitting the gas pedal and running them off the cliff.

"What are you doing-Ahhhh?" It was last thing he heard from Carrie before the side of the car hit a hard surface. It tipped over to the roof and then back to the side. He couldn't count how many they rolled but it was enough to bring most of those things along with them. He could hear the crunching of their bones in his ear.

By the fifth tumble Sherlock had passed out. He wasn't sure they'd survive this but he knew that those things wouldn've followed them down. John and Hamish would be safe for now. He sure if they did survive this then he wouldn't want to be alive, for he would have to face the wrath of a very unhappy and very pissed off DI. His ears rang as he listened to that stupid song ring in his ear.

_When the world gets tough!_

And times get hard!

I will always love you!

I'll be your bodyguard!

Cause your my bestie!

And if you test me!

I'll prove it time and time again.

I got your back until the end.

A brother from another mother.

Never knew how much I loved ya.

Til I started singing this song.

 _oOoOoOoOo_

 _

Greg watched in horror as the car sped off the cliff. Those creature jumped after it as if it was life or death. He didn't know he was following them until he felt someone grab him from behind. "Astride! Sherlock!" He could hear the roughness of his voice as he screamed.

The sharp edges of the rocks connected to the metal causing the dents that no one would survive. He watched as the front side of the roof caved in. A bitter taste filled his mouth making him want to throw up, so he did. Those things continued to follow the busted up piece of metal all the way down the hill. Finally, with a loud thump, the car stopped rolling and landed tipped upside down on it's roof.

The creatures surrounded the vehicle. They stood there as if contemplating on what to do. "We have to help them. We have to see if their alright," he said once he regained his senses, "...maybe their alright." His mind doubt that anyone couldn't survived that but his heart hoped... If not then he needed to be sure.

"It's a fifteen feet drop, ain't nobody coming back from that." David said signaling for the big guy to come and grab the detective. He wrapped his arms around Greg but as soon as he did he received a kick in the nuts from Smith. Greg would've thanked him had his mind not been occupied by the safety of his child and his somewhat crazy friend who if he found alive he would kill.

He could hear the sound of John calling his name as he stepped a little too close to the cliff. Hamish followed shortly behind him with the still crying Maggie. They rushed over to the group in hopes to calm them all down.

John grasped the DI's face, forcing him to look at him. "Greg! Listen to me! We're going to save them you just have to calm down." John wore a serious expression on his face. With a slight nod of his head Greg agreed.

"We're not going anywhere but the Safe zone." The head of the Cross family said. He walked over and aimed a gun towards Hamish's head. "Now your all gonna listen to me. We're going take a nice stroll down into the closest town until we find a working car, then you all can come rushing back to this spot and check on them."

Matty placed a gun towards Jamie's head and starring at his father nervously. He didn't like the plan he had but he wanted to keep his sister alive but he also wanted to double back and save Carrie. He didn't know what to do so he just did what his father told him to and pointed the gun at the nearest person.

"Are you crazy? It might be too late by then. Those things could've killed them by time we get back."

"And they might already dead by then. I know it'll take twice as long to get down there. The fasted way is to double back towards those things and I don't plan on putting my family in danger." He said as he placed the barrel of the hand gun against his temple. "You can either come with us or sit here and wait for those things to come back."

"Sherlock saved your life! We brought you and your family along and if it wasn't for us then you wouldn't even have known about the Safe Zone. You would still be dead back at that . Doesn't that count for something?" Smith yelled.

"It does but once again my families lives are at stake and I can't let you all run them down into their graves. You don't have authority here, you out man and out numbered." David Cross said.

"What are you talking about?" John asked while casting his son a reassuring smile.

David made a come here motion and David Holmes, Finn and Katlin all walked over to his side. Finn gave Greg a remorseful look while Katlin frowned at him. "You son's of bitches, that's your nephew and your cousin down there! Have you no honor towards Holmes. That's you sister's son down there David." Lucas shouted. Smith had to hold him back as the heaver of the two tried to kill his brother. "You were always a coward when it came to protecting our sister. I should expect no less from you, to think that you would give a rat ass about Sherlock."

"I'd rather be a living coward than a dead one." With that he grabbed the gun that the head of the Cross family gave to his and pointed it at his brother. A small growl escaped Lucas's lips. He glared at his brother but reluctantly put his hands up seeing as they were put manned and that asshole still had a gun held to Hamish's head.

Amanda tried to pull out her gun but Katlin quickly stopped her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Amanda followed her Uncle's footsteps and slowly held up her hands. One by one they all held their hand up.

"Dad," Marty whispered. "What about Carrie?" His father gave him a pained but understanding look.

"About the others. We will leave them a map and a bag of food and supplies and one extra weapon with ammunition and drop it down there. We will leave them a note and a map showing them where we will be. The first town that we come to will be the ronda vu point at which we will meet up. We'll give them two days, if their not there in three days then we leave. You all can decide if you want to stay there or come with us but we are leaving in two days. If you all decide to come with is then we'll leave them another note and supplies that tell them wherewwe're going next. Understand." He said as if he was punishing children.

He looked around since no one was agreeing to what he said. With a firm nod, it was more to reassure himself, he turned towards John. "You have to understand that what I'm doing is for the betterment of my family and what I think is best for them. You would do the same thing if you were in my shoes."

"So it makes it right for you to separate and destroy another's family." John clenched his teeth in anger. He watched as the gun that was still pointed at his son's forehead get closer.

"What would have happened if my son or daughter were run off a cliff? Would you all go back for them? You do the same thing I'm doing right now." David Cross said while getting closer to John.

"See that's where your wrong. I wouldn't leave someone's child out there cold and alone, making you go crazy at the thought that they could still be alive if you just went back. It drives parents to do crazy things." The implied threat didn't go unnoticed by the Cross. He frowned upon the army doctor and pulled Hamish closer to him.

"I forgot to mention," he said after a while, "...you son stays in the front with me." He grabbed Hamish's wrist and tugged him along after him. John tried to chase after him but Finn dragged him towards the truck.

"No! Hamish!"

"Daddy! Don't leave me, please!"

"Hamish!" John called out to his son as Finn pointed a gun to his face. He watched painfully as the boy cried for him. The look that the ex-army doctor gave Finn said that if even so much as a eyelashes was touched then he would use his skills to kill him in the most painfulness manner possible. He would carve out his lungs and slowly saw off each of his limbs as the man watched.

Then he would proceed with to beat him to death with his own body while he bled out. Just as he would think it's over in his last dying thoughts, he would place him in q tub with freezing cold water. He'd keep his head above the water as he felt his whole body go numb. It was a look he sent many of his comrades, enemies and even Jim Mariotty when they hurt someone he cared about. Till this day they still remember the look, although Jim thought it was adorable.

While David had everyone held at shotgun legnth, Katlin gathered three bags and stuff them with food for three days, a note stating where they were going and a map on how to get there. She place the hand gilun in there with plenty of ammunition. After that she tossed it over the cliff hoping that they were still alive down there. Then she grabbed her own gun and tried to pick Mycroft up from where he was still lying.

Greg beat her to him. "Back off, I got him." He heaved the unconscious man all the way to the second truck while Lucas helped him into the vehicle. Greg positioned him to where his head laid peacefully against his shoulder with his body in between the DI's legs. He placed a small kiss against his lover forehead then whispered in his ear. "We'll get them back, I promise." Katlin hopped in after them and aimed the gun at him.

"One mistake, one wrong turn and I shoot a buck load of shotgun in your ass." She gave him a cold look before signaling for Debra to get in. The woman was helped by her bother as she sat on the right side of him, across from Greg and Mycroft.

"'Suck a nice girl' my ass." The DI stated plainly as he looked at Debra, quoting her words. She frowned but surprisingly didn't say anything.

No words were needed as John silently hoped inside of the truck while Finn got in on the other side and continued to point the gun at him. When everyone was seated Finn called on the radio and cued him to get ready to drive.

"You and David are gonna push that tree out of the way so we can get this show on a roll." The head of the Cross family stated. David and Smith pushed the tree over the cliff and ruched back into the vehicles.

Smith sat next to Jamie as they both glared up at David Cross. He wasn't too keen on leave sweet innocent Sherlock with two kids. A lot can happen when your alone. Sherlock can't protect them both 24/7. He didn't like the fact that he separated him from his lover but at least Lucas can keep that Katlin girl off Mycroft and Finn off Greg, that's a relief. He'd just have to watch out for the kids and not get knocked out this time.

Lucas watched his brother sit next to Katlin and point a gun at him. "Did you know about this?" He asked his sister without even looking at her. She frowned before answering. "No..." She said in the lowest voice possible. So even she was having second thoughts about leaving Sherlock there.

"I maybe a bitch but I'm not a conniving bitch," she said glaring at her older brother, then she turned towards Greg, "well at least I'm not a conniving bitch towards family."

David shook his head at his sister. "Out of all of us, I would've thought that you'd understand."

"We leave no Holmes behind!" Debra barked. She turned her face away from him as if he disgusted her. And she was back to her stick up her ass self. She gave her best 'I'm better than everyone else' look.

oOoOoOoOo

The smell of smoke filled the air as she choked on it. Astride laid there for a moment trying to gather her wits and figure out where she was at. She ignored the pain residing in her lowed left leg and tried to move. Reaching out to grab something, her hand hit a rectangular like thing. She traced her fingers around it's for and found it to be the stupid phone that created all of that noise. This was the reason those zombies came after them and attacked their car.

Now she remembered what happened. She and Carrie tried to turn the phone off as multiple zombies jumped and rammed into their vehicle. Then Sherlock told them to buckle up as he drove off the cliff. When they hit the side of the cliff she blacked out and woke up still trapped into this tiny car. Everything was still there except the windows. They were all busted and broken, all except the front and back ones.

A small groan escaped her lips as she tried to move again. They were flipped onto the roof of the car, making her dangle upside down. When she tried to move again she was prevented by the seat belt she still had on.

Something warm yet sticky dripped into her eye and forehead. With a shaking hand she reaches up and touched the warm fluid. Red. It was red. Red meant blood, she was bleeding. From where? Astride tried to rub the red liquid out of her eye but all she managed to do was smear it in. She frowned at her failed attempt and touched her forehead. A giant cut was on her forehead with blood seeping out.

Again she tried to wipe it away, this time she used her arm. It did nothing to stop the blood flow, instead it just ended up on her jacket. There was a lot of blood on her arm. It was her blood. Her blood was everywhere. Suddenly she couldn't breathe and she felt trapped as she tried to get out. She knew all she had to do was unsnap herself but her brain wasn't functioning.

All of a sudden she couldn't breathe. Her heartbeat sped up and she felt as if she needed air. Astride gripped the seat tight and tried to calm herself down. Her hand felt shaky and her body hurt really bad, especially in her legs. She wanted to scream out in pain but those things were still around. She felt so weak when moments ago she felt fine now the world was spin and her noise started to bleed. She tried to imagine a peaceful environment to calm her down. Her vision became blurry and she thought she heard Lestrade's voice.

Turning her head to the front side of the right door she saw a hand reaching for her. It was Lestrade, he was reaching for her. Astride tried to extend her hand toward him but he was to far. 'How'd he get down here so fast? How long was I out?' She thought dizzily. She couldn't think with all this blood in her eyes. Slowly the girl rubbed the blood out of her eyes and Lestrade turned into one of those zombies. It gurgled out something inhuman as it tried to reach for her.

Astride pushed herself tight against the seat as it did. She covered her mouth as her peacefully environment turned sour. The stench coming off that thing made her want to barf. It screeched as it tried to grasp anything that was in the car.

She turned her head and found Carrie's unmoved body still next to her and looked up to find Sherlock still stationed in the driver's seat. She couldn't see it he was in as bad condition as her but she reached up and over to check if he still had a pulse. The slow beat of his heart filled her with joy as the thought of her not being alone could only bring her. She did the same for Carrie. At first she had a hard time locating the girls pulse. It took a few tries but she eventually found it. It was slower than Sherlock's and barely there but it was there and it's all that matter to Astride.

The girl looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon to kill that thing outside. There was only one of those things out there so it wasn't like she couldn't take care of it. She felt around for the gun that Lestrade gave her. It wasn't on her anywhere until she remembered that Sherlock took it from her. He placed it inside his jacket when they got in the car. She leaned forward and tried to get into his pocket.

The thing tried to furiously grab her now that she was moving. It let out a couple of gravelly noises as it stretched it's arm out. When it tried to grab Sherlock she pulled out her army knife and stabbed it in the hand. A loud screech made her regret the decision. Another one of those things came out of nowhere and rushed towards the car. Astride hurried to find her gun. When she finally found the pocket she stuck her hand into it and found nothing.

She pulled out and tried to reach for the other side of his jacket. She couldn't reach so she tried to unbuckle herself only to find the buckle stuck. Pulling out her army knife she hurriedly cut at the fabric. The same monster that was here tried to grab Sherlock as the other one tried to grab Carrie. "Carrie wake up!" Pulled on her while dropping the knife. "Sherlock! Carrie! Wake up, please!" Her voice was horse and weak.

She rapidly pulled on the older girls arm but nothing seemed to work. The creature that was reaching for Sherlock grabbed part of his jacket slowly pulling him from his seat. The only thing preventing it for doing so was the seatbelt. Astride stopped trying to wake the girl up and pulled him all the way back into his seat. The creature didn't like that and continued to pull the man by it's grip on his jacket. Right now she was having a tug of war battle with this thing over Sherlock.

The second creature made it to the car and started to pull Carrie out of the car. "No. No! Carrie you have to wake up now!" Astride pulled the girl back into her seat while she held onto Sherlock. The two creatures pulled bard at the two bodies each hungry for a meal. "Carrie! Sherlock! Please one of you wake up! Please!"

The two didn't stir from their positions. The only moving they did was the back and forth battle between two hungry animals and a little girl. She tried to hold them both and knew that the seatbelts would only do so much. "I need you right now Sherlock, if you would do anything for me, please just wake up!" She cried but he still didn't move.

Her grip on him was slipping. If she let go of Carrie then the monster could easily pull her from the car seeing as she didn't have her seatbelt on. If she let go of Sherlock he'd have more of a chance since his seatbelt was holding him back. She could put Carrie's seat belt on, pull out her gun from Sherlock's pocket and then pull him back while taking care of the two problems outside of the car. It sounded easier than it was.

Astride did just that. She let go of Sherlock and watched as he tilted a safe distance over then leaned over to pull the older girls seatbelt on. The creature growled at her as she tried to grab the buckle but as she did she looked up at Carrie's eyes. Her eyes were open and they looked almost...dead. They weren't moving, neither was she. Feeling her pulse again she felt...nothing.

Astride shook her head in disbelief. 'No, no, no, no, no, she was alive a couple of seconds ago.' She thought to herself. There was a pulse; now there isn't but Astride had checked. She was sure of it. Carrie was alive a couple of seconds ago, she felt it. She had felt her pulse, even saw her take a couple of breaths. Now she's dead.

'Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.' She repeated a few times in her head. 'And Sherlock will be too if you don't make a decision right now.' Mycroft's voice popped inside her head. She looked at Carrie and then back at Sherlock. She couldn't just feed them.

'She's already dead, why you'd be killing two birds with one stone.' Mycroft's voice changed into her father's voice. 'You want to survive, huh. Be alive long enough to see your precious DI again.'

She nodded her head to no one in particular. 'Then let her go, no one will be around to see it and if they ask just say she ran off or that she didn't survive the car crash. It happens all the time.' His evil smile appeared in her head. She looked outside of the front view mirror and saw a dark figure standing there. 'Don't be afraid my child, everything happens for a reason.' As he said it, the figure moved closer and closer.

Astride closed her eyes and counted to ten hoping by then it would be gone. She must have been hallucinating because it was. She just imaged it there but the zom outside where really and she had to deal with them quickly or they'll all be dead. She looked back at Carrie and then back at Sherlock who's seatbelt strap started to tear under the pressure. Taking one last look at Carrie she kissed her forehead and let her go.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She whispered to no one in particular. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled the gun out of Sherlock's pocket and sat him up straight. Astride tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes as she watched them tear at her body. The tear mixed with the dried blood on her forehead stinging the wound that settled there.

The bigger zombie dragged Carrie's body away as it growled at the smaller one. The smaller of the two just growled softly before making it's way back over to the car. It made soft inhuman noises as it climbed half way in and tried to reach for Sherlock again. This time Astride was ready and aimed for the air bag in the passengers side. She couldn't see the creature very good but she knew it was there. A loud shot rung out as the bullet hit the dashboard and ejected the air bag. It crushed the zombies head against the seat and the thing didn't move.

She aimed the gun at it's head and shot again, just to make sure. Some zombies had a hard time staying dead and she wanted it to stay dead this time.

After a few minutes of gathering her wits she climbed out of the car's window where she saw that thing take Carrie away and walked around the front window side. She grabbed a big rock and smashed against the windshield. It bursted into a thousand little pieces. Then she proceeded to crawl in and grab her knife to cut the seatbelt off of the Holmes. After that she dragged him out on to the cold snow.

Astride looked around for anything that could be useful and found three stray bags lying a few feet away from them. She quickly snatched them up and brought them back next to Sherlock's side. Inside she found a map, a couple of water bottles, a note, and some food. She read the note first.

_Dear Sherlock, Astride and Carrie, We are moving along to the next town. We couldn't wait to check if you all were still alive since it would endanger the lives of the others. We hope that you'll understand and we are extremely sorry for this. We hope to see you at the rendezvous point we circled on the map. We will stay there for two days and then we're leaving. If a group decides to stay back and wait for you then we wish you all the best of luck. The rest of us will be moving on to the Safe Zone and hope to see you there._

 _If by any chance you do survive and make it there then we hope you make theright decision in wwho's side your on. If you don't then there will be another three bags of food, water supplies and a map with more instructions on it. Again we are sorry and we hope to see you there._

 _

Sincerely, the Group.

 _ _The girl stared disbelievingly at the note. She frowned and pact the note back in the bag for later. 'Okay one: this no way that anyone she knew or trusted wrote that note. Two: she's sure that Mycroft, John or Lestrade would've turn this whole mountain around looking for them. Three: whoever wrote this note was either trying to rub it in that their lost or are really mean. She probably hated them. It left her with two scenarios. One: Mycroft and the group really don't care enough about them to come back or. Two: David got a whole bunch of people to turn against them and is holding some hostage. The later is probably more true.__

 _ _

Astride sighed as she placed the note back into the bag. "I guess we're on our own now Sherlock." She said to him even though she knew she would receive no response. They needed to find shelter and quick because sit out in the middle of no where was not going to help their cause. Especially since those things are close by. She wished that the older Holmes would just wake up so she didn't have to make these decisions on her own. Sadly he still laid dormant on the cold snowy ground.

They needed something to cover up their scent from those zombies so they couldn't find smell them and track them down. It would be easy for the zombies with all of this blood they have on them. Her blood was all over her clothes and Sherlock had plenty of blood to attacked a horde of those things. They needed something that the creatures don't eat. The only thing that they don't eat is themselves.

Astride looked towards the dead zombie that hung on the out side of the upturned vehicle. It's brain was splattered across the window and the dashboard. They could use it's blood to cover up their scent but they needed to clean their wounds first. She didn't know have all of the possibilities on how this thing spreads. She didn't want the thing's blood getting into their wounds and turning them. That would be the stupidest way to die.

Pulling out the first aid kit and some bandages she got to work on Sherlock first. Astride looked around to find the where most of the blood was seeping out and cleaned it. It wasn't as if he was going to tell her where to look. He had a small gap on his ankle, so she started there first. Taking out a cotton ball, she dost it with rubbing alcohol and gently cleaned the wound. He squirmed a little which meant he was still alive in Astride's book. Once it was cleaned she moved along to the next one until all of his wounds that were showing were cleaned and wrapped up.

She did the same with herself, starting with the gapping wound on her forehead. She tore a piece of cloth from her undershirt and placed it in her mouth as she pored the alcohol over the wound. A small and quiet shriek escaped her lips as her eyes teared up in pain. The liquid bubbled up in the wound as it cleaned it. After it was done she wrapped it up. Every wound she had that wasn't uncovered was cleaned and bandaged up. "Great, what's next..." She said to her self.

She got up from her position next to Sherlock and walked over to the dead zombie. Taking out her army knife that has once again come in handy for situations like this, she cut open the creatures stomach. As she did a foul stench filled her nostrils. With that Astride threw up what was left of her last meal before the fall. Covering her noise she gathered her wits and began to dig inside of the once human men. She pulled out the liver and the intestine. At first she was going to put it on herself but decided against it. She placed the two on the ground and dragged the corps over to Sherlock's unconscious body.

She then retrieved the liver and intestines only to drape the liver in his pocket and wrapped the intestines around his neck. She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips as she placed the end of the intestine against his cheek. Then, carefully she grab a whole bunch of guts and blood and smeared it across his face, head, back and legs. It took a while but she managed. She carefully draped the blood over the bandages and wraps. Once he was finished she did herself.

She grabbed a couple of vital organs for herself and spread a bunch of blood over her already bloody shirt, just like she did with Sherlock. Carefully and cautiously she cover up and trace that they were human. It took less time than she had with Sherlock but she probably didn't get every spot on her body. Once she was finished she did the same with their bags. "You can never be sure. They might smell the others on it." She said to Sherlock who still hadn't move.

With a small smile she leaned over him and laid her head against his slow beating heart. "I know you and I don't get along at all. And I know that I tricked you into falling for Morioty's trap, got your brother hurt on multiple occasions and almost got John and myself killed in the process but," she looked up at him while she still had her head on his chest, "...can you please do me one favor. Please don't be dead. I don't think I can handle being alone. I can make good decision for a while but I don't think I can do it forever."

"Plus, John, Hamish, Greg and your brother all hope you come back. And I can't be responsible for another person's death." The memory of Carrie being dragged away would be permanently burned in her mind. She lifted up and hoped for some kind of response from him. Sadly he made no moment, which upset the girl. "Okay, I'll just wait until your ready to response but I'll get us somewhere safe first, then you can talk, maybe when your ready."

With that she looked around the wreckage for something useful to help carry Sherlock. Checking where she last saw the emergency box that was full of tools and stuff. Pulling it out of the wreckage was hard and took what seemed like forever for Astride. It was heavy and the lock was stuck so she had to break it off with just a rock because she didn't want to ruin her knife. Inside of the metal box she found rope, another first aid kit, a flare gun, walkie talkies and alcohol. "Well, your going to want to have a little bit of this won't you, Sherlock." Still no answer from him.

She gathered the tools in her hands and carried them over to the bags. She divided all the continents in each bag and separated the food and weapons from each other. Once that was done she placed a first aid kit in each bag and placed the flare gun into the weapons bag. She was glade that they at least put some ammunition into their bags. She left out the rope because she needed to tie Sherlock down to whatever she was going to use to carry him on. Her eyes scanned the area for anything that could be used as a sled. She could see nothing but snow for miles and miles.

Sighing she turned back to the up turned truck and wondered if there was anything else she could use to carry him. Getting close to the vehicle she inspected it closer and saw that the door was off the hinges. It would be easy for her to get it off with enough force. There was another door off not to far from the wreckage. Deciding to take this one off first then go and get the other one she got started. Astride climbed into the side of the car and kicked the door hard. It creaked under the pressure but didn't budge. She tried again with a little more force and managed to get one of the two hinges off. She used just one foot to see if it would come off, it didn't. This time she kicked with both feet and it flew back with enough force, sliding a little bit.

"One down, one more to go." She stated exhaustively. "Don't worry Sherlock, I'll get this car door off and then we'll be off." Hopping up she jogged over to where she saw the door. Catching a glimpse of it half buried in snow she walked over to drag it back.

A loud groan alerted her of the presence to the left of her. The zombie that had Carrie was currently biting into her leg. Astride could see the tattoo that resided on her ankle. The girl froze in shock unable to move. The thing knew of her presence, it smelt the air and bared it's teeth. Slowly it leaned over towards her and sniffed again. Growling, it gave her a curious look before turning back k to it's meal. Astride could barely breathe as she realised her plan had worked. The blood from the over zombie covered up her scent.

Still cautious, she crept around the eating rotten corps and carried the door back to the car. "Good job, now all you need to do is tie up Sherlock Holmes and the supplies and you can be on your way." With that being said, she got to it. First she tied the two doors together using the rope. Once they were tightly held together she tested it out. Next, she placed the bags on the 'sled' that she built and tied them down. She placed all of the blankets and jackets in the front so Sherlock head would be comfortable while he enjoyed the ride. She placed the food on the side of the sled so it wouldn't get squished. The weapons and ammunition bag was placed at the end of the sled. She didn't want it to be too far away for her so she could get to it but she didn't have much of a choice.

After everything was situated she walled over to Sherlock and hauled him onto the sled. "God Sherlock, how much do you weigh. Your skin and bones yet you still manage to be fat." She successfully pulled him onto the sled and arranged him so he would be at least simi comfortable. She tied him down so he wouldn't fall off and then tied the rope to the sled and wrapped it around her waist. She turned around and stared at his peaceful face and groaned. "Ugh, you better be glade that Lestrade's fucking your brother." She said to no one in particular.

'Nice sled, little MacGyver.' She could hear her father's voice in her head. After shaking it a few times she headed off on her journey to the town she hoped was not too far. They had a long walk ahead of them especially if she was dragging a unconscious body behind her.

oOoOoOoOo

A loud gunshot rang through the air waking Mycroft up. He tried to move his arms only to find them restrained by something. He lifted up his head and received a sharp pain that brush through it. A low irritated groan escaped his lips. "My, are you okay?" Greg's voice danced in his head.

"Yeah...why?" He gave the DI a small but confused smile. Greg at first looked away from the man before giving him a small smile. The sound of his Uncle's voice made him turn his head. "We got overrun by the Cross's." Well, Mycroft had figured that they would do something like that in due time. Once they gathered enough allies then they would betray them. So who exactly was a traitor.

"I figured that part out already." He said while sitting up. Both Greg and Katlin gave him worried looks, Greg's turned into a snarl as he glared at Katlin. Mycroft stared at the gun that was still positioned on his lover. So Katlin was one of them. He should have known. She was an expert in handling gun's yet it's been a long time since she handled one. He looked around the truck to find his Uncle David sitting down from him with his gun trained on his Uncle Lucas. His Uncle was apart of it too, that didn't come as a shock. The man was all about survival of himself.

What did shock him was that his Aunt didn't have a gun so she wasn't apart of it. He was pretty sure that with her hatred for Greg that she sided with Katlin on this. Something must have happened to make her change her mind-...Sherlock! "Where is Sherlock?" He turned to look in the front of the truck. No one but Finn and John sat there. A little ahead of them was the other truck. From here he could make out David Cross's figure with Amanda, Jamie and Smith riding in the back.

He could only hope that Sherlock was in the front and by the silence that he was met witb it didn't look to be true. Last time he saw him he was in the car with Astride and Carrie. Greg was the first one to speak. "After you got knocked out, I tried to rush towards the car but I was held back." Mycroft could tell he was leaving out some parts but continued to listen. "Sherlock not wanting those things to attack us, drove off the cliff. When we suggested that we go back, David decided to make his claim. That's when Katlin, David and Finn betrayed us." He gave two of the three harden glares.

Katlin glared back at him while David just stared at his brother. "So you left him!" Mycroft grabbed onto Greg's shoulders and shoved him back. That's when Lucas stepped in. "Listen boy, it wasn't as if we had a choice they had a gun to Hamish's head." Mycroft quickly turned around and shouted at his Uncle.

"We could've stayed!"

"You mean leave all of this stuff, the food, the supplies, the trucks, the map, the letters all to the Cross's. Everything that your Mother and Father worked hard at maintaining, gone. Just like that." Lucas balled his fist up and breathed through his noise.

"Yes, yes if that's what it would take to protect Sherlock than yes!" Greg placed a hand on Mycroft's shoulder only for him to shove it off. "Don't touch me." He growled.

"So you just want to doom all of us now. We wouldn't have survive a day out there let alone an hour, even of we did find Sherlock and the rest of them! You want to watch the last remaining bit of your Mother disappear-."

"Because she's DEAD!" Mycroft yelled. "She's not coming back, I made sure of that! I put a bullet through her head and then did the same for my father! We all know their dead but we don't know of Sherlock is! We don't know when or if Sherlock's coming back or if he would even want to after his family betrayed him! I know I wouldn't!"

Greg felt his heart shatter. He knew if he tried to comfort the man he just lash out on him. They didn't need that right now. If they wanted to take back over the group then they would need everyone's cooperation. David was a man who would hurt or kill anyone for his family. There's no telling what he would do if they didn't listen. Silently, Greg swallowed his retort and looked away.

Out of the corner of his eyes, the DI saw Katlin smirk. 'You ignorant bitch.' He thought crudely. Shaking his head he watched as Mycroft settled himself in between him and Lucas.

"I'm sorry, My..." He whispered under his breath.

oOoOoOoOo

Astride huff as she finally managed to drag Sherlock through that doors of an old shack that she found. "You know for a guy who barely eats you sure are heavy." She said to him hoping that he would wake up and retort back. No movement, no sound, just him breathing. "Well, as long as your breathing, I guess your fine with what I said." Still no response.

She turned around to close the double doors, sealing them in with the crowbar she used to pen them. "So Sherlock, if you don't make it... Can I have your stuff?" She asked jokingly. The guy was almost like a dead corps. "Also can I draw on your face, you would need a lot more than a tiny mustache this time to raise from the dead." Nothing.

Astride let out a small huff and sat down next to him. It was a blizzard out there. They had to stop here if they wanted to survive. There were no other places to stop and catch her breath. She was the one doing all of the work so she did deserve a little break. They only had three days to make it to their destination before the group moved on. She didn't want to take the risk of them leaving them behind so they would only rest for a little bit before she would have to drag Sherlock out into the cold.

"We're just resting a bit so we can have more strength to move on, okay Sherlock."

Her eyes wondered over to his unconscious body. Walking over to him she took out a water bottle and gently poured some into his mouth. She made sure that he got enough without drowning him. "Playing Doctor, are we?" The sound of her father's voice echoed through her head. He stood on some old desk that harbored all kinds of tools for carving up animals. "He's gonna die pretty soon in your care." The figment of her imagination said cheerfully.

"Shut up! You're not really here." The girl stated while keeping her eyes downcast. She could never look her father in the eye. It would always scare her the way they bore into hers.

"I know I'm not sweet pie but you're imagining me being here. To take care of your burden." Her father pointed at Sherlock as if he disgusted him. "The lack of sump that has been lowering your changes to survive. He's bleeding out and pretty soon he will die and you would have wasted all that energy for nothing. It's better to put him out of his misery, while you can." Astride shook her head tightly.

"Why not, you'd be doing him a favor?"

"Because, he isn't going to die. I will make sure of that."

Standing up Astride started to walk to the Weapons bad and dug through it. "Ugh, such a naïve little girl. Guys back me up here." Suddenly her mother appeared and so did Moriarty. Her mother was dressed in a blackened dress with a black hat with veil over her face. Moriarty wore his causal black suit and ugly grin plastered on his face.

"Your father's right Astride, you have no chance at surviving if you keep lugging him around." The woman placed a soft yet hard kiss against Sherlock's temple. A dark bloody red lip stick stain was left there as she walked over to her husband.

Moriarty sighed. "I thought Sherly and I would die together..." His eyes held something akin to remorse but it changed quickly. "But I guess not!" He smiled at the girl so brightly she wanted to take one of the tools she had and beat him with it. "Now you on the other hand can make it on your own. I hope we can see each other more." His devilish smile did nothing but creep the girl out.

'Out of all the times you had to think of Moriarty, you chose to do it now.' She frowned as the three figments huddled together to talk.

"You know you could give him the easy way out and just kill him. Smother him in his sleep or something like that." Her father suggested.

"I will not abandon him like you abandon me!" She shouted at the three imposing adults.

"We nenever abandoned you darling, you abandoned us by telling our little secret to the world. Now we're locked up in jail and he's dead." Her mother blamed her for what happened.

"That's because you were the worst parents in the world. You beat me, hit me, held my head underwater. I can't take a bath without holding on to the edges of the tub. You told me that everything was my fault and that I was a mistake-..."_p>

"You were a mistake!" Her father interjected. "I never meant to get your mother pregnant. Then have a child grow up yo hate us."

"I hated you because you let bad people hurt me! That's one of them, since you all are so buddy, buddy." The anger that she felt was overwhelming her senses. If anyone happened to come by they would see her yelling at thin air but she didn't care. "What kind of sick parents team up with a psychopath to hunt down their daughter? How fucked up do you have to be?"

"Not by much but while I am flatter by your unoriginal insult, I take it that your obviously hurt that your parents have chose me over you and that you may be a wee bit insane seeing how your talking to yourself." Moriarty stated plainly.

Astride turned around to face nothing but hanging tools and an unconscious Sherlock. They were gone. She was just arguing with herself, God she was crazy. Her parents were locked up and stored far away from her. Mycroft made sure of it. While the last she heard of Moriarty, he was dead. There's no coming back from death after shooting yourself point blank in the head.

"Will you at least consider my proposal? I'm just looking out for number one." Her father's voice hovered through the air. It sounded like he was right behind her. Swinging her fist around landed her nothing as she turned. "I'm not like you!"

"But you are my daughter, I'm in your blood and will always be apart of you." His voice was quieter.

The girl clutched her head in her hands as she covered her ears. She backed up against the wall and slid down it, slowly cradling her head in her lap. She cried softly as she looked up at Sherlock. He seemed so peaceful, so sleepy as he laid there. She got up from her position on the floor and pulled out her gun. She raised it so it would be in direct line of fire. Her hand shook as she thought about giving him the easy way out.

'Quick and painless...' She thought coldly. Suddenly a hand reached out and stilled her shaking hand. "If your gonna shoot him than shoot him." The sound of Lestrade's voice filled her ears. "But you have to remember that you chose this, this is the path you have to follow. You want to kill people then kill people. If you want to save him then you have to put the gun away. Don't get confused on killing people to save them with killing people to save yourself."

The gun slipped from her hands as she fell on her knees. She crawled over to Sherlock and laid her head on his chest. "That's my good girl." Lestrade whispered in her ear as he disappeared. Astride turned around only to find nothing but the sound of the cold air brushing up against the walls of the shed. She knew her father was right, as much as it pained her to say it, she had to get some medicine in Sherlock or saving him would be all for nothing.

'Alright Astride, time to be a big girl no more playing the part. Now you have to act it. Gather some tools, get you gun lock and loaded.' The girl gathered her wits about her and collected the tools she needed. "This shed had to have belonged to someone out here. They had to have lived nearby, right Sherlock." She said to his unconscious body.

"Okay then. I'll just sweep the area and see if I can find any houses around and about. If I do then I head there and see if they have any medicine that might help you but I'm not sure what to give you..." She sighed. "So this is what it's like being a grown up. Making harsh decision and what not. No wonder Lestrade's always stressed. And I give him a hard time as it is."

'No time for a pity party Astride, get da' ass in gear. You've got a Holmes to save.'

A small but irritated smile graced her features. "Oh how I hate it when I'm right." Astride grabbed some rope, her small pocket knife, two candy bars and extra ammunition for her gun. "Well all these items have saved me before." She said to herself.

"Now what to do about you? " She turned towards the dormant body of a certain Consulting Detective. She walked over to him and dragged his body father from the door. As she was about to turn to leave something caught her eye. Hidden under a slanted box was a small but shinny old fashion camera. She walked over and picked it up.

"Now this can't go unused forever." She smirked as an idea popped into her head. "I maybe small and might pay for this later but this is too damn good of a chance to pass up." Astride looked around for the button that captures the picture and pressed it. She covered her face as the flash blinded her for a couple seconds. She accidentally took a picture of herself.

"It could be used as something for him to remember me by if I don't come back." That's stating if he doesn't die from blood loss. The world could be so cruel. Astride sat next to Sherlock and fixed his unruly hair as best as she could. Once he was situated she fixed her hair and laid back next to her peaceful companion. Raising the camera up high as she smiled.

'Taking a picture with a blast from the past Astride, really.' Her mind chastened her. "Selfie!" As she said that she snapped the picture. She waited patiently for the picture to come out. It wasn't perfect but it was the best she was gonna get.

Sherlock locked so peaceful in a sleep induced coma. This was probably the only time he got any sleep that he didn't force himself to wake up from. "Goodnight, sweet prince." She placed a small kiss on his forehead then placed the camera onto the work desk along with the pictures. "Sorry little buddy, you stay here." She said to the camera.

Astride placed a chair in front of the door to keep it extra locked and then proceeded to climb through one of the windows. That way no one can get to Sherlock. 'That's if their not stupid enough to try the windows.' The girl huffed as she started to walk through the blazing blizzard. "At least Sherlock cannot be seen through the windows.

'If it was easy for you to climb out of the window, how easy do you think it will be to get in.' She really hated when she was right. She hoped that humanity remained stupid for a while longer. Just until she got back. Heading out once again on her own, Astride looked back at the shed which was now a blur due to the snow. "Hang on in there, Sherlock." And she continued on her way.

If the girl had waited long enough for the first selfie she took to develop she would have saw the dark figures that loomed in the back ground of the window. But the girl was only a child, every now and then she would make a mistake. Hopefully that mistake wouldn't have dire consequences as she searched for the house that owned the shed. Or at least it's people.

__

_

_

_

____

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have listed all the characters that are alive, at this moment, who you might want to kill off. The only ones that are safe are Hamish and Maggie. The rest are fucked.
> 
> Sherlock  
> John  
> Hamish  
> Greg  
> Mycroft  
> Astride  
> Jamie  
> Amanda  
> Uncle David  
> Uncle Lucas  
> Aunt Debra  
> Smith (Lucas lover)  
> David Cross  
> Matty Cross  
> Maggie Cross  
> Carrie  
> Finn  
> Katlin

**Author's Note:**

> The next day will be more crazy. Sherlock and John are going to go into town for supplies when they fun into some tragic events.  
> The disease has spread and everyones in danger. Mycroft refuses to answer his phone so he can warn them. Astride decides to spend the day with little old Hamish, ice skating. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
